In Need of Love
by Lunar Adept
Summary: What do you do when everything you and everything you love is taken from you, all at once? How can you move on when everytime you take a step forward, life sends you two steps back?  When tragedy strikes, Yumi is left broken and afraid. How can she learn to love when she's constantly left alone?
1. Changes

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

At first, it was a small matter that no one paid any mind to. After all, there really wasn't anything wrong with avoiding physical contact with others. And she didn't avoid _all _contact, as she would still hold hands with her friends as they came to school.

Yet as weeks went by, it became obvious that she was not the cheerful, girl she once was, despite the act she put on. She was becoming increasingly distant. Instead of going home with her friends, she would disappear as soon as the meetings were over, saying simply that her parents wanted her home as soon as possible, and that everything was fine.

At first, they believed her. After all, Rosa Chinensis _en bouton _was never one to tell a blatant lie. However, after one such occasion when the young girl left immediately, she neglected to receive an important document for the Yamayurikai from Sachiko, who was beginning to sense that something was very wrong with her _petite soeur._ Thus she, along with a concerned Shimako and Yoshino decided to make a trip to the Fukuzawa residence.

"What is it that you want?" The girls were met with an angry glare from the man who Sachiko knew as Yumi's father, a glare that made the girls flinch.

"We came here to give Yumi-san some papers we need her to look over," Shimako answered, with a look at Sachiko's face, "They are for the upcoming events at school."

"We're also concerned about Yumi-san," Yoshino added cautiously as she looked at the older man, "She seems a bit depressed at school, so we wanted to try to cheer her up."

"...I see," Yumi's father responded after a moment, "Yumi is busy with her school work at the moment, but I'll be happy to give her the documents for you, and tell her that you all stopped by."

"Take care on the way home," he added as he took the papers from Sachiko and closed the door.

"Am I the only one who thinks Yumi-san's father was acting strange?" Yoshino questioned as the three girls got into the black limo that was waiting for them.

"I think so too, Yoshino-san, "Shimako replied sternly, her cerulean eyes narrowed in thought. "What do you think, Sachiko-Sama?"

"... We need to keep a close eye on Yumi," She responded after a moment, "They're is something going on with Yumi, but she's not telling us anything. It's rude to nose into other people's business, butI will not simply watch while something is going on with my _petite soeur._ Shimako, would you please keep a close eye on her in class from now on?"

"You don't need to ask, Sachiko-Sama. Yumi-san is my precious friend as well."

Nodding to each other, the three girls went home with their plan in their mind. As Shimako lay in her bed that night, she thought about her friend, the girl that brought light into everyone's life by simply being around them with her simple smile. '_Yumi... what on earth is going on in your life..? Are we not close enough for you to trust us-trust ME?'_

Shaking the thought out of her mind, she turned the light off in her room. Now was not the time to worry about that. Right now, Yumi needed their help, even if she wouldn't say so. And Shimako would do whatever it took to help her.

However, it seemed that Yumi's problems were bigger than they though. Yumi would not return to school for a week.

They tried visiting her house again, but nobody answered. They tried calling her, but no one picked up. Everyone was worried. Sachiko was grim. Yoshino was out in the city everyday, looking for her friend, Rei searching for her as well when she was not at the kendo club. Shimako was the one who remained seemingly calm and collected at the academy, the reassuring hand for all of her friends. And when she got the call from Sachiko Sunday night, who said that Yumi had called her and would be in school the next day, she cried tears of relief.

When she entered the classroom the next day, Yumi was already in her chair, staring out of the window. Shimako was so relieved to see her, that she immediately rushed over to her and embraced her, but let go with a gasp as the small girl squeaked, quickly pushing her away. "Yumi...san..?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Shimako-san!" Yumi quickly screamed, then, in a softer voice as she took Shimako's hand in hers, "I was lost in thought. I didn't mean to push you."

Shimako simply smiled, "It is fine, Yumi-san. I'm just glad that you are back. We were all really worried about you! Where have you-"

At that moment, the teacher came into the class, and everyone went to their respective desks. It was only after she had been teaching for about an hour that their teacher noticed Yumi's outfit. "Yumi-san? Although it is nearing winter, you cannot wear your scarf nor those gloves in the classroom. Please take them off."

After a moment, Yumi stood up and looked at her teacher, a slightly sorrowful look on her face. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I cannot take off my scarf or my gloves. I'm not trying to be rude... It's just that..."

The teacher could see that Yumi was struggling for something to say. "Would it be easier if we stepped out into the hall, Yumi-san?" To which Yumi immediately nodded, a grateful look on her face.

The classroom was dead silent as everybody strained their ears, trying to hear the conversation between the two. After a few moments... "Oh, my... Yumi-san! This is-! But... Alright, but at the very least... I'll write you a pass for the rest of the day... Here, go on ahead. I'll send your classwork to the Yamayurikai later." Yumi's voice was so small they couldn't hear it, but they did hear the teacher from time to time.

After a moment, the teacher returned. Without an explanation, she resumed her lesson as if nothing had happened, but Shimako could see that something had shaken her up a bit.

Lunch time came, and Yumi had not returned. Sachiko and Yoshino had both come to the classroom, but left immediately upon hearing that Yumi had left earlier, even though her school bag was still on her desk. Shimako sat at her desk, spaced out. She didn't come to her senses until someone put their hand on her shoulder. "Ah, I'm sorry. You wanted me, Sensei?"

"Yes. Can you take these along with Yumi-san's stuff with you to the Yamayurikai building? She said she will be there later."

"Yes, ma'am." Shimako replied with a smile as the teacher walked away, leaving her alone in the classroom. Or so she thought.

"Shimako-San." She turned to the window to see Tsutako Takeshima; classmate and part of the photography club, as well as friend of her and Yumi.

"What is it, Tsutako-san?" Shimako asked as she stood up, getting her supplies together. Tsutako walked up to her, a very worried, almost grief-stricken look on her face.

"It's about Yumi-san... You're the only person I felt i could talk to about this... It's... pretty bad."

/N: Alright, this part's done. So, tell me how I'm doing so far with my first fan fic. I'm open to ideas, suggestions, anything. You can even flame if you want to. *Crawls into cardboard box.* I'm ready.


	2. Discovery and Despair

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

>Yumi entered the Yamayurikai office and was immediately surrounded; Sachiko smiling contentedly, Rei laughing slightly as she held back Yoshino from running over Yumi in an emotional fit. Looking from one face to another, Yumi couldn't help but smile for a moment, a warm, affectionate smile. Everybody else gasped. It was the first time Yumi had truly smiled in over a month.<p><p>

Shimako was more than a little angry. And to make matters worse, she wasn't sure who to be angry with. Skipping the meeting, she was so upset that she didn't even notice the girls that stopped to say goodbye to her as she stalked off.

This was no longer something that she had the ability to handle. This was much bigger. But even in her anger, she didn't want to go to an outsider for help; she felt like she would be betraying Yumi. So, Shimako went to the person she knew who cared for Yumi almost as much as she did and also knew about this kind of situation.

And that's how Shimako Todo found herself inside Sei Sato's apartment.

"So, what is it that's bothering you?" Sei asked, handing Shimako a cup of tea. It was rare that Shimako came to her apartment, so whatever it was that was bothering her must really be something.

"I apologize for coming all of a sudden, Onee-sama. I just felt that you were the only person that I could rely on to make a good judgment in this situation. It's about Yumi-san. She has been very depressed lately. Also, she's becoming very withdrawn, to the point where she won't even let someone touch her anymore. And recently, she disappeared for a week without even telling Sachiko-Sama." Shimako placed her bag on the table and began rummaging through it.

"I'd think that this would be something that Sachiko, or even you and Yoshino would be able to talk with Yumi about. But I'm guessing that there's something much deeper involved, isn't there Shimako. Something not even Sachiko would be able to handle..?"

Her _petite soeur _nodded, handing her a photograph that she had gotten from Tsutako earlier, purposefully not looking at the picture.

As soon as her eyes narrowed while looking at the picture, Shimako expected her Onee-sama to rush out the door to her car, intending to confront Yumi on the spot, no matter where or who was around her.

If this situation had occurred a year ago, Sei might have done just that. However, in the past year Sei Sato had matured much more than anyone else in her graduating year. _'Onee-sama was never this calm before,'_ Shimako thought, _'after meeting Yumi-san, she's calmed down and become a true lady. Almost.'_

"What do you think, Onee-sama?" Shimako asked after a few minutes of silence, "Do you think its..."

"...Yeah," Sei replied, after a moment, "I can tell without a doubt."

"But _Why?_ What could possibly-?" Shimako began, but was interrupted.

"The reason why isn't what's most important right now." Shimako turned as a woman with short black hair came out of the bedroom, "What's most important right now is how we handle the situation." The woman looked at the picture, and cursed. "...This is worse than I thought. What Sachiko said didn't lead anywhere near this..."

The woman, Youko Mizuno, turned to Sei. "So, what are we going to do? Shimako's right; this is something that is over both of our _petite soeur's _heads. If we don't do something soon, Yumi might..."

"I know," Sei replied, "Call Sachiko and tell her to be ready when we get there. Let's go."

"Wait." Sei stopped at the door when her roommate called out, "What is it Youko?"

Youko reached into Sei's pocket and took her keys, "I think it's better if I drive."

When they pulled up in front of the Fukuzawa residence, the neighbors were already outside. "What's going on?" Sei asked.

"Sounds like some kind of domestic dispute. Someone on the inside broke one of the windows just a moment ago, and that's why we came out to see what's going on!" The neighbor, an elderly man looked them over for a second before continuing, "Are you girls Yumi-chan's friends?" Sei nodded, then walked up to the house. "AAAHHHH!"

The moment they heard the scream, the girls burst through the door, only to have their hearts stop at the sight.

"Sachiko," Youko said, her voice trembling, "Call the police."

This house would never be called a warm home again. Pools of blood painted the floor and the walls. All of the furniture was trashed, what wasn't completely mutilated was now painted with bright red splots. Shattered glass was everywhere.

"GET AWAY!" The girls looked towards the source of the scream in time to see Yumi's father fall down the stairs, blood flowing from his chest where he fell face down on the floor.

It was too much for Sachiko, the young woman fainting, Youko catching her, turning away from the sight. Sei was calm and collected, almost as the scene didn't bother her at all. "Come on, Shimako."

Stepping slowly, the two girls ascended the stairs; Sei making a point to step loudly to announce their presence. "Yumi-chan..?"

At the very back of the hall, Yumi stood facing them, her hair scattered around her face, matted with blood and sweat, her clothes soaked in the same. The girl was breathing heavily, barely capable of standing, yet she still glared at them as she shifted slightly, positioning herself in front of the unconscious girl behind her.

Sei gasped, "Yoshino? What is she-!"

"Yumi-san-Eek!" Sei grabbed Shimako, who had ran towards Yumi just in time to pull her back before the small blade in Yumi's hand connected with her face.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!"

"Stay back, Shimako," Sei warned, "Right now, Yumi-chan's mind is in shock, so she can't recognize us. To her, we're just more people trying to hurt her."

"Yumi-chan," Shimako whispered, "It's okay now." She took a small step closer, but stopped as Yumi tensed up, "It's me, Yumi-san, Shimako. Onee-sama and I are here now; we're here for you! We won't let anybody hurt you anymore." Slowly, she held out her hand to Yumi, "You don't have to hide your pain anymore. We're right here." Little by little, the light returned to Yumi's eyes as she recognized the girls she came to know as her friends.

"Shimako-san... Sei-sama... please... help me." Her strength exhausted, the girl fell, Shimako catching her in her arms as she gently embraced the unconscious girl. Sei checked on Yoshino as the police arrived and rushed up the stairs.

"They're both still alive, but badly injured," Sei said as the paramedics came up after the police, helping Yoshino onto a stretcher as Shimako did the same with Yumi. As the police led them out of the building, one of them walked up to them. "You girls can go ahead to the hospital with your friends. Go ahead and stay the night in the hotel across the street from it, and don't worry about school tomorrow. I know you're worried about your friends, but I'll need you to answer some questions tomorrow, alright?"

Sei nodded, while Shimako watched the ambulance drive off. The officer nodded as well, "Good. Then here, just give this card to the hotel steward, and you'll be good to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

This time Shimako nodded as well as Sei took her hand and led her towards her car, where Youko and Sachiko were waiting. As the car drove off, Sei told the now awake Sachiko and Youko what happened. As they stared out the window, both Shimako and Sachiko had the same thought. _I'll never let you be hurt ever again._

A/N: Yeah, this chapter's a lot darker than the first one was. Actually, I might have to change the rating if it keeps going like this... Anyways, tell me what you think so far! Were any of you expecting the story to head down this path? Where do you think it will go from here?


	3. Truth and Aftermath

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

Thank you for the reviews so far! And sorry about the late post, life came at me fast.

Yoshino was sitting up in her hospital bed, a worried look on her face as she looked at her sleeping roommate, and at the many pumps and needles attached to ensure that sleep remained stable. It had been three days since they were admitted to the hospital. Yoshino had been taken out of intensive care first, admitted into a ward with high monitoring. The doctors were nervous that the wounds she had received and the operations used to treat them would cause strain on her already fragile heart.

Aware of this fact, Yoshino then began to make a ruckus until the doctors agreed to meet her demands. As such, Yumi was admitted into the same room; still in serious-but not fatal-condition. As she gazed at her sleeping companion, her mind was replaying the events that had transpired within the past few days, and was putting each piece of information in place like an intricate puzzle as Yumi's recent actions began to slowly start to make some sense in her head.

A knock on the door came just as the last piece snapped to place in her head, and another thought filled her mind. A thought that filled her with dread. And that was...

A nurse came into the room, "Yoshino-chan, you have some guests again today. It's Rei-san and the others again."

...Telling their closest friends the truth about what had happened.

The nurse smiled understandingly. "Shall I tell them that you're not up for visitors again?" Yoshino smiled in spite of herself. She and the nurse knew each other very well. In fact, almost all of the staff at the hospital knew Yoshino. It was to be expected of course, as this was the same hospital that Yoshino had made constant use of throughout her life. The hospital staff here were more or less her family. At one point in time she knew the doctors better than her own mother and father.

Sighing, Yoshino shook her head. For the past three days, Yoshino had been refusing visitors. But she knew she couldn't hide forever... "It's okay. You can let them in. I miss talking to Rei-chan." Nodding, the nurse went back into the hall. Through the door, Yoshino could make out the phrases 'Still sleeping-', 'Yoshino-chan is still weak-', and 'I'll hurt you very badly.' Family indeed.

After a few moments a slightly subdued Rei entered the room, followed by a likewise Sachiko, Sei, and Shimako. It looked like Rei was using all the willpower she had not to run to her, but it didn't stop her from embracing Yoshino tightly. So tightly in fact, that Yoshino had to bite Rei's shoulder to get her to let go, her arms pinned to her side by the embrace that she had to admit, felt rather good.

"Are you well, Yoshino-san?" Shimako asked, concern written on her face for her friend.

"Yes. I'm feeling just fine, you guys. It's not the first time I've been in a hospital, after all. You guys worry too much!" Her banter, however wasn't enough to lighten the somber feeling in the room as everyone followed Sachiko's gaze to the brown-haired girl sleeping on the bed next to her.

"Yoshino-chan..." Rei began, but Yoshino held her hand up to cut her off. Steeling herself, she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention before speaking.

"I know what you all want to ask. But... I can only tell you a very small portion of it. You'll have to ask Yumi-san herself for the rest. _If_ she wants to tell. But I won't let you pressure her. If she won't say anything, I won't let anyone try to make her or make me tell instead. Not even you, Sachiko-sama." She added the last bit with finality, intending to stop the others from rushing Yumi with questions the moment she woke up.

"While I respect your loyalty to your friend, unfortunately, _I _have the authority and duty to make you tell me what happened, Shimazu-san."

Everyone turned to the door as a woman with shoulder-length brown hair entered, wearing a long black coat and curt expression. The expression softened as she looked at Yumi before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a card that she handed to Yoshino. Sachiko looked at the woman for a moment, a questioning look in her eyes. _Have I seen this woman before..?_

Yoshino looked at the card. "Taeko Houribe, Tokyo Police: Special Investigations Unit... I guess I _do _have to tell you everything. But... Have we met before..? You look familiar."

Shimako frowned. _Houribe... Haven't I heard that name from Yumi-san before..?_

Taeko shook her head, "This is the first time we've formally met, but I have heard a lot about you from my dear niece."

"I remember now!" Sachiko gasped, a surprised look on her face as she straightened herself and bowed before continuing, "If I recall, you are Miki-okaasama's younger sister and Yumi's aunt? A pleasure to meet you. I am Sachiko Ogasawara."

Everyone else also bowed as Taeko nodded. "I would say it's a pleasure as well, but I didn't want to meet under these circumstances. I'm sorry if this seems abrupt, but Shimazu-san, I need you to tell me everything that happened concerning how you and Yumi-chan ended up like this. Although I have my suspicions..."

"Should we leave the room?" Shimako asked softly, though she couldn't hide the reluctance from her voice.

"Professionally speaking, I'd say yes," Taeko agreed, "But speaking as Yumi-chan's aunt, I think it's fine. I think I can trust you. Shimazu-san?"

Yoshino nodded, then began her story. After school, she had went straight to Yumi's house, determined to find out what was wrong with her best friend. When Yumi's father told her to go away, she got into an argument with him, and he knocked her out with a stun gun. When she awoke, she was chained to a wall in the basement of the house where next to her, Yumi was being beaten mercilessly with a whip by her father, to the point where she stopped responding to the lashes. Then, grabbing Yoshino by the neck, he unchained her and began pulling her towards a small door. However, she managed to grab a small pipe from off of the floor and hit him in the head with it. Cursing, he spun around and stabbed her in the stomach with a knife he had in his hand as she struck him again, knocking him out.

Pulling the knife out of her, she unchained Yumi, who then used duct tape to temporarily stop Yoshino's bleeding stomach while ignoring her own bleeding body. The two had managed to make it to the house entrance before a brick flew past them, smashing the window near them as Yumi's father came closer. Rushing up the stairs, Yumi took the knife from Yoshino and stood in front of her protectively, screaming for the man to stay away. When he stepped closer, another knife in hand, Yumi lashed out, the man jumping backwards and falling down the stairs.

"That's the last thing I remember before I passed out from the pain." Yoshino concluded as she lay back down on the bed; all the talking had tired her out.

"I see." Taeko replied after a moment, "Your story answers several questions and confirms a lot of my suspicions. The doctors said that some of the wounds on Yumi-chan's body were previously inflicted, up to almost two months back."

"That's around the time when Yumi began to act strangely!" Sachiko spoke up, "But, what could-"

Taeko cut her off, "It was most likely the loss of her mother and younger brother."

At this, everyone else in the room gasped, their eyes wide as she continued, "Usually, my sister calls me twice a week, every week. However, two months ago she stopped calling and picking up the phone. I was getting worried when this happened, and I got confirmation that same night. Miki and Yuuki Fukuzawa were confirmed dead three days ago. DNA evidence confirms Yuchihiro Fukuzawa, Yumi-chan's father, to be the murderer. He was also confirmed dead, having fallen onto the same knife he was holding."

Sachiko fell to the floor at this revelation. _Yumi's own father... Her whole family..! _ Yoshino began to cry silently as Rei held her. Sei did the same for Shimako as the young girl sobbed into her chest, "Why... why didn't she tell us! We could...could have..."

It was Sei who answered the question only Shimako had the courage to ask. "Because she was scared. Scared of what her father would do if she told, and scared of what her friends would think about her if she did. That's how it always is when it comes to abuse like this..."

"Unh..." Everyone stopped moving as a moan floated across the room. Everyone's faces lit up as girl on everyone's mind slowly sat up in her bed, looking at everyone questioningly. Everyone except for Taeko and Yoshino, who had similar expressions on their faces. Slowly, before anyone else moved, Yoshino got up from her bed and sat next to Yumi.

"Good afternoon, Yumi-san!," She said gently, stroking the girl's hair, "Did you sleep better than last night?"

Yumi nodded as she smiled lightly at Yoshino, "Yes, I slept very well, Yoshino-san." A casual glance towards the others, "Um..?"

Before Yoshino could respond, both Sachiko and Shimako were on either side of her clutching her hands as they smiled through their tears. "Yumi, I'm so glad you're alright!" Sachiko pure feelings radiated from every word.

Shimako was too relieved to speak, she just continued to cry as she looked lovingly at Yumi.

Yumi looked at Yoshino for a second before turning back to the girls who were holding her hands."I'm sorry if I have worried you in someway, but... is it safe to assume that I know you two somehow..?"

A/N: Argh! Another cliff hanger! To be honest, at first, I was going to take this story in a completely different direction, but I decided to use that idea in another story that I'm going to start on as well. What do you think? Have any of your questions been answered? Have new questions arose? Have I delivered this chapter well, or does it feel off somehow? Tell me what you think!


	4. Feelings of the Forgotten

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

"Alright, I'll put it simply. Yumi-chan has Psychogenic Amnesia."

Youko, Sei, Sachiko, Rei, and Shimako were sitting in the dining room of Taeko's apartment. After Yumi's question, the group (save Taeko and Yoshino) had made such a scene that Yumi began crying. Immediately, Yoshino screamed for them to get out, and promptly, two custodial workers entered the room and made them do exactly that, all the while beating them repeatedly with broom handles.

Looking at the girls, Taeko continued, "It seems that she has no memories of the past year. Apparently, her memory only goes up to the day before she began attending Lilian."

"How can this be!" Sachiko cried out, "How can she have forgotten us- forgotten about ME!" Collapsing on the floor, she cried into Youko's lap.

"Probably because it's easier to forget everything." Everyone turned to Sei, who continued, "Think about everything that Yumi-chan has been through. She's lost her entire family, and the one responsible for it was her father, the man who's supposed to protect and love them! And then Yoshino-chan was injured... It was just too much for her to handle without breaking, so she subconsciously protected herself the only way she could: she threw away her memories."

The other Yamayurikai members gaped at the former Rosa Gigantea. Everyone knew that she could be serious from time to time, but they had never seen her truly and intellectually explain something to everyone else. Usually, it was Youko who would be the one to give explanations. Yet Sei had spoken resolutely and softly, an understanding in her voice that struck the hearts of everyone else in the room as they understood the reality of her words.

"What can we do for her?" Rei asked after a moment, "She doesn't remember any of us except for Yoshino...wait, why does she remember Yoshino?"

"She doesn't." Taeko replied, "Yoshino was simply the first person to see her when she woke up the first time. She found out about Yumi-chan's condition a few days ago, and has been talking with her about all the fun times that they have had, and together, we have been bringing Yumi-chan up to speed on what happened for her to be in the hospital. Or rather, my modified version of what has happened. Speaking of which..."

She now turned and looked at all of them in turn. "I've decided that I won't tell her what happened concerning her family. I wish for all of you to abide by this decision."

"Wait, so you expect us to _lie_ to my _petite-soeur?_" Sachiko jumped up, losing herself to anger in her unstable state.

"Sometimes a lie can be the only thing that can keep a person alive." The solid statement quieted the young woman, and Taeko continued, "Yumi-chan will eventually remember the truth on her own in time, but until she does, I want her to get situated into her new life and living conditions. I want her to become happy, surrounded by the people she cares about, so when she finally does remember everything, she will have people by her side, people that she can lean onto. That said, what about all of you?"

The sudden question startled the group of young women, save for Sei, who continued to look at Taeko, an almost determined look in her eyes.

"What do you mean, Houribe-san?" Rei asked.

"Can all of you handle what has become to Yumi-chan?"

"Why are you asking that?" Sachiko flared up again, "Do you think we would just leave Yumi alone to suffer like this! She's my precious _petite-soeur! My SISTER!"_

"She is," Taeko responded softly, "But she's not. Not anymore."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU-!"

Sachiko's mouth was covered by Youko's hand, and after a look at Sei, she nodded, "You're not understanding what she means, Sachiko. She's perfectly right, asking us this."

"Onee-sama-"

"Sachiko."

Sachiko withered under Youko's glare, a glare that would make even Sei cease whatever she might be doing. "We all love Yumi-chan just as much as you do," Youko continued, "but what she's saying is; can you handle having to start all over with Yumi-chan? Even though she is your _petite-soeur_, for her, all of us are strangers. She doesn't remember accepting your rosary. To her right now, it will be her starting at Lilian for the first time. What Houribe-san is asking is," She now turned to the rest of her group, "Can we all handle starting over with Yumi-chan? Can we all handle having to start over from, 'Hello, my name is'? It's a clean slate for all of us. We are no longer close to her any more. Can you really handle that, and are you prepared to reestablish your relationships from the ground up?"

Everyone was silent, each girl looking away from each other as they let the words flow through them. Sachiko fell back into the couch behind her. _She's my petite-soeur, and yet, she doesn't even know it... we have to start all over... Oh, Yumi... _Softly, Rei stroked her hair comfortingly, trying to soothe her friend and fellow Rose.

Youko and Sei were talking to Taeko, although Sei would occasionally glance towards Shimako, until...

"...It doesn't matter."

Everyone turned, surprised at the soft voice, so low that they almost missed it.

"What was that, Shimako?" Sei asked, a small glint of light in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?"

Shimako, who until now had been staring at the floor whipped around to face her Onee-sama. "It doesn't matter if Yumi-san has forgotten her memories. I don't care. Yumi-san is Yumi-san, and that will never change. I don't care how painful it may be. I want to be by her side again,, no matter how long it takes for her to let me do so. I won't let something as simple as _amnesia_ get in my way."

It was the first time they had ever seen Shimako so passionate about something. The beautiful girl usually had an aura of serenity around her, and an unshakeable smile that never let you know what she was really thinking. And now here she was, her eyes narrowed in a resolute way, pure determination written all over her face.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Sei laughed, grinning widely, "Shimako said it so well! Besides, that just means that there's all the more new memories to make with Yumi-chan!" Youko nodded next to her.

"That's right Sachiko," Rei said as she pulled her to her feet, "It might be hard, but she's still your _petite-soeur, _like you said. It's your job as her Soeur to help her get reacquainted with Lilian, as well as bring out her smile like only you can do!"

"...That's right," Sachiko replied after a moment, "It's my job. Right now, Yumi needs me. She's all alone! And I'll do everything that I can to ease her pain, no matter what it takes!"

Taeko nodded as she looked at everyone, "I'm glad that Yumi-chan has such good friends. As long as you all are by her side, I'm sure that she can overcome this. Now, It's getting late, so you all should be getting home now. And Sato-san?" She added, as Sei exited the apartment, "Drive safely."

Meanwhile, Yoshino was telling Yumi about the Yamayurikai. "...And that's how you and Sachiko-sama became Soeurs." She concluded.

"Wow," Yumi exclaimed, "I can't imagine something like that happening to me. So, what is Ogasawara-san like, Yoshino-san?"

"Yoshino." The braided girl corrected. It had long bugged her that Yumi had always added 'san' to her name, and Yoshino had taken advantage of Yumi's reliance on her 'fix' a few minor details about their relationship. "As for Sachiko-sama... She's strong-willed, brilliant, and a true high-class woman. She can seem cold sometimes, but deep down, she's really caring."

"I see..." Yumi thought about it until another person's face popped into her head. "And the other girl? Shimako? What is she like?"

"Hmm..." Yoshino thought for a moment, "Shimako-san is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. She's calm, gently, has a wonderful smile, and is kind to everyone."..._Wait a minute_, Yoshino thought, _I never told her Shimako-san's name... How did..?_ But before she could question it, Yumi had lay back on the bed as the nurse came in to turn off the lights.

_Shimako..._ Yumi thought, as she drifted off to sleep,_ Ogasawara-san is supposed to be my Onee-sama, but I just can't get Shimako out of my head... She really was beautiful..._

"Alright, you're the last one. 'Night, Shimako!"

"Goodnight, Onee-sama." Shimako waved as her Onee-sama's car drove away from her. As she turned to enter her house, she was lost in thought. _A clean slate...starting all over again. That means that this time, we're all on the same playing field. And this time, I won't just sit aside and bury my feelings. I'll tell you properly that I love you._


	5. Stormlight

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>The room was dark, the only light source the occasional lightning from the window as rain pounded on the otherwise quiet mansion. Yet the troubled weather outside was nothing compared to the troubled heart of the maiden who stared out of her window as she thought about <em>that<em> time, almost half a year ago, where her life had come to a crashing stop...

"_I believe that I should return this to you, Ogasawara-san." It had been a few weeks since Taeko lecture, and the group had come over to the hospital again to see how Yumi and Yoshino were doing, as well as to try to get better reacquainted with Yumi, when she spoke those words. The meaning of them only became clear when she saw the rosary that she knew so well return to her possession as Yumi smiled softly at her, an apologetic look on her face._

"_...Yumi...but- why-why are you-?"_

"_It's the best way," Yumi replied softly; her hand involuntarily moving to pat Sachiko's head gently as she continued, "You all have been so kind to me ever since the incident, so much so that even if I don''t remember anything, I can start looking towards the future again."_

_Taeko's plan to lie to Yumi about what happened had ironically failed that very same night she had spoken of it to the others. Yumi, inquisitive girl that she was, had noticed that the doctors always changed the subject when she asked what happened for her to be in the hospital; thus; she turned to Yoshino for answers. And Yoshino, being the honest, straightforward girl that she was, told Yumi everything that she knew, including what she had learned from Taeko (albeit, leaving out the more traumatizing details as she recounted what had happened inside the Fukuzawa household.) It was perhaps due to this fact that Yumi had quickly taken to Yoshino once again._

_To everyone's shock and amazement, Yumi had handled the information quite well. TOO well. So well in fact, that the doctors initially thought that she was secretly in shock or denial. But in fact, it was quite the opposite. Yumi seemed unnaturally calm. And it was with this same sense of calmness that she gave the rosary to Sachiko._

"_You've been so kind, and yet I know that it hurts. I know it hurts that I cannot remember the times that Yoshino talks of. And I'm happy that all of you are willing to get reacquainted with me, and start from the beginning. That's why, if we're going to start from the beginning, I have to return that to you. So that I can see the Ogasawara-san that everyone else sees, and not just the Ogasawara-san that is my Onee-sama. I don't want to be tied to a past that I cannot remember, and instead I want a future that I can make for myself."_

_In her mind, everything that Yumi said had made sense. She had even resolved herself for exactly what Yumi had said, and sworn to tackle it head on. However, she couldn't hear what her mind was telling her because her heart overruled those thoughts with two facts._

_Yumi had returned her rosary._

_Yumi did not want to be her petite-soeur anymore._

_And it was those those truths that made Sachiko do something she would regret as she let the anger inside her take control. "In other words, you don not wish to be my sister any longer." The coldness in her voice struck everyone's hearts as Sachiko got up from Yumi's side a,d walked to the door, "Well, it will be as you wish then. For from now on, you and I have nothing to do with each other any more. From now on, we're strangers. Good day, Fukuzawa-san."_

_And inside Yumi's heart, something precious; something that even when forgotten was a driving force in her life; something that made her who she was- shattered into a million pieces._

_The computer that monitored her brainwaves began to beep and flash nonstop as the light in Yumi's eyes began to fade; her body slumping back onto the pillows behind her. And the last thing that she saw before the darkness were her cold blue eyes right before they widened in shock._

* * *

><p>Tears began to fall from Sachiko's eyes as she recalled the memory. Due to the shock, Yumi's psychological health had taken a turn for the worst; far worse than any of the doctors could handle. And as her physical health began to deteriorate as well, everyone began to feel that hope was lost until a ray of light came into their lives. A ray of light in the form of a young girl.<p>

A girl named Touko Matsudaira. As it turned out, the girl had been a secret fan of Yumi's, who's family happened to own the hospital that Yumi and Yoshino were currently residing at. Having heard from her grandfather that Yumi was admitted there, she came to visit, and, on learning on her condition, revealed some critical information. She told them about a medical center in America, that specialized in mental stability and rehabilitation, where there was the only doctor in the world capable of healing Yumi's condition.

Taeko wasted no time calling the medical center, and arranging for Yumi to be transported there without delay, and six hours later, they were in America. And that's where she has been for the past six months.

Sachiko, on the other hand, had broken. The others had made it quite clear to her that they felt she was responsible for what happened to Yumi. As if she didn't already feel that way. At first, she tried to continue on like everything was okay, but after a week, she stopped leaving her room, refusing to see anyone other than Youko, and Sachiko's mother Sayako. Eventually, Sayako called a doctor about Sachiko's depression, and they began to treat her. And even though they were incredibly disappointed with her, her friends were still by her side during the process, willing to forgive, but not forget. Especially Shimako. Ever since the incident, Shimako had become rather cool in attitude towards Sachiko.

However, the group stayed strong, and together helped Sachiko to pull through, especially when one day Yoshino gathered everyone over to Rei's house to tell them some good news. Yumi was getting better. And she was coming back to Japan at the start of the next school year.

Everyone was ecstatic. But even more so, everyone was surprised to find out that Yoshino had been in contact with Yumi the entire time she had been away. Taeko had apparently given Yoshino her cell phone number before she left, saying that Yumi needed a friend to rely on. But what shocked them the most was when Yoshino told them what she had planned.

She was going to get held back a year on purpose.

The moment Yoshino had found out that Yumi would be coming back to Japan, and would re-enroll as a second year student at Lilian, she immediately decided that she was going to be at her best friend's side no matter what the cost- and if she had to repeat a year of school to do it, well, by Maria-sama, she was going to do it.

This revelation had a surprising effect on the rest of the Yamayurikai. Of course, Rei objected, but once Yoshino decided she was going to do something, it was almost impossible to persuade her otherwise. Thus, Rei decided that she was going to get herself held back as well. She was already going away from Yoshino when she graduated, and thus decided that she wanted to be by her side just a little linger.

However, they would be hard pressed to suddenly fail now that it was the end of the year. And Sachiko already had to repeat the year due to her being absent for almost six months. So Sachiko decided to use the power of her family for her own benefit- for the first time in her life. A _little_ donation can go a long way when you know how to use it. And thus, the three of them were detained a year under the pretenses of 'Family Circumstances.'

However, surprising to everyone, Shimako did not opt to repeat the year. Of course, Yoshino was upset about this, but every time she would bring up the issue, Shimako would simply reply "I have my reasons. You will find out soon enough." Eventually, Yoshino gave up. She could never figure out what Shimako was thinking, but she had trust that she knew what she was doing.

What the girls didn't expect; however; was the influence that Yumi had amongst the students. Word got out that the roses were going to repeat the year; but instead of disapproval, the students were incredibly supporting of them. Thanks in no small part to Tsutako, when the student body found out that they were doing it for Yumi's sake, Rei, Sachiko, and Shimako were re-elected as their respective Roses despite the fact that most of the Yamayurikai were repeating a year. Even when she's not there, the power Yumi had among the students was astonishing. Even more astonishing was the fact that Rei and Yoshino's parents didn't get upset when they found out. Although, truth be told, it was hard for them to ever get mad at their darling _Yoshino-chan. _Especially after everything that had happened, they were even more doting than before.

* * *

><p>The storm outside grew louder. As Sachiko wiped the tears out of her eyes, she glanced at a nearby calender. Only two more weeks until school began again. And sometime between now and then, Yumi would come back. Only Yoshino knew the exact date that Yumi would return, but she point blank refused to tell anyone, not even Rei.<p>

This of course upset Sachiko, but not nearly as much as what Yoshino told her when she had tried to pressure the information out of her.

"_To be perfectly honest with you, Sachiko-sama, even if Yumi hadn't asked me not to tell anyone, I wouldn't tell you. Even if we have forgiven you, and even if SHE has forgiven you, I will not forget what you did to Yumi when she was at her weakest moment. In my opinion, you blew your chances with her ever being truly close to you right then and there. Since Yumi said that she could forgive you, I won't stop you from trying to get close again, but I sure as hell won't help you in any way to do it. I really don't think you're fit to be her Onee-sama."_

Sachiko shook herself from those thoughts. To her, other people's thoughts didn't matter. She had never backed down when she wanted something. And Yumi wasn't something that she wanted. She was something that she _needed._ And of course, she had made Yumi her _petite-soeur_ once already.

She need only do it again.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright then, this chapter is up! There was a lot less dialogue in this chapter than the others before it. Usually, I don't do whole chapters from one person's perspective, but there was a lot that needed to be told.

And what's up with Shimako? What are these '_reasons_' she has? Bonus points to anyone who can guess what she's up to!

Alright, so what do you peeps think? I want to hear from YOU!


	6. The Darkest Hour Part One

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

_**UzumakiSachiko-sama, D.E, DarkShinji8003, teufelchen29, EanIL, eixirt, Seiryu, insomniac1970. Your guesses are indeed a future reality. Now, sit back and embrace what may very well be the most stygian chapter I have yet to write...**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't worry. I promise that I will never leave you alone. From now on, we will be a family. And we will always be together."<em>

Wind raged. Lightning screamed through the air as a torrent of rain poured, slung in every direction. Streets were closed. Bridges were blocked off. Areas were flooded. Jobs had been called off, school canceled. Only a fool would dare to venture out on this night of nights, into this storm of storms.

Yet in the center of it all, in the eye of the storm, a single girl stood at the top of a hill, her brown hair blowing softly behind her as listless eyes stared at the grave in front of her. Eyes that had no spark. Eyes that held no emotion.

The eyes of a dead person.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oba-chan... What will happen to me now..?" The girl's time in this country was finally coming to a close. She had been formally released from the hospital a few months ago, but both the doctor and the woman agreed that staying in the country for a while to get away from everything for a while would be beneficial to the girl's improving health.<em>

"_At the end of the month, we will be going back to our country, dear. We already talked about this. You said you wanted to go back to the school where those two girls you're always talking to on the phone are waiting for you. Even if you aren't in the same class, you will still be together. And, from what they've said, those others that you saw before are awaiting your return as well."_

"_That's not what I mean!" The girl cried passionately, suddenly clinging to the woman's shirt, "What will HAPPEN to me!"_

_The woman couldn't meet the girl's eyes. She knew exactly what the girl had meant, "We've discussed this. My career keeps me too busy, dear. If you moved in with me, I wouldn't be able to take care of you. You know that your Godmother loves you just as much as I do. You'll be happier living with her and her daughter's family..."_

"_I don't care about that!" The girl was now sobbing into the woman's chest, "You're the only one that I have left! You're the only person who cares about me as much as I care about you! You don't have to take care of me; you've seen what I can do when I try! In one month, I made enough money to pay for all of the hospital bills AND the trip expenses! I don't care if you're always busy; I just want to be by your side! I'll wake up early to see you off to work; I'll stay up late to welcome you home! We can be a family! Just don't leave me; I don't want to be alone!"_

"Liar." It was the first word the girl had said throughout the hours she had been standing there. Even with the storm beating against her, she hadn't uttered a word until that moment. "You said we'd be a family." Her voice radiated the betrayal that was absent from her eyes.

"_When we go back, do you want to look for a new house with me? My apartment right now is too small for the two of us..."_

"_It doesn't matter to me where we live, Oba-chan, as long as it's away from my old home. As long as you're there, any place can be called home."_

"_I see, then in that case, how about we look for a nice condo near your school? It will be closer to your friends as well."_

"_I would love that."_

* * *

><p>As the storm grew stronger, a solitary vehicle flew down the highway at dangerous speeds, the body of it extremely low to the ground and weighted down, as not to be picked up by the winds that were now comparable to tornado force.<p>

Yet the driver knew no fear. For in the car alongside him were the the people he served, and their precious friends. And the person they were searching for was just as precious.

And as long as it was for his masters, there was nothing that he could not do.

As the car flew on, the group could only hold their breath as they recalled the call that came in just the day before.

"_May I speak with XXXX?_

"_We received your name in case something were to happen-_

"_This morning, the young one tried to-_

"_I regret to inform you-_

"_-here as soon as possible, she really-"_

_The younger ones in the car had only heard bits and pieces of the conversation. But the moment the older woman got off of the phone, she grabbed them and practically threw them into the car, saying only that they needed to get there as soon as they possibly could, and that their dearest friend may be in grave danger._

"Please, Maria-sama..." The older woman whispered, "Don't let us be too late..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Oba-chan..." The girl had woken up with a scream, which had in turn woken up the woman on the bed across the room.<em>

"_Dear, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"_

"_I...remembered...that day... Father... the knife... that girl..!" The girl was in tears again, crying into the lap of the woman as the latter patted her head._

"_Do not worry, dear, it is all right now. You are both safe, and that will never happen again. Don't cry anymore. I'm here with you."_

"Liar!" The girl's voice for a moment rose above the roars of the wind, "You said you wouldn't leave me alone!" For the tinniest bit of a second, a small spark appeared in the girl's eyes, a spark that diminished as quick as it appeared.

"Why..?"

_'You know, if it weren't for you, she'd still be alive.'_

A sudden thought crossed her mind, it's voice as clear as water to the girl.

"What..?"

_'If you hadn't gone crazy and wound up in a medical center, she never would have been in that accident.'_

The memory came to her with a painful truth as she recalled what she had overheard yesterday...

* * *

><p><em>It was evening as she sat in the hospital bed. She was here for another follow-up to see how her health was progressing. She had been hungry, so the woman had offered to go out and get the two of them something from a local restaurant.<em>

_That had been a few hours ago._

_Becoming slightly worried, she got out of bed, and was about to exit the room when she heard her doctor talking to someone just outside. _

"_Oh my goodness, that cannot be!" A woman's voice. 'The nurse,' the girl recalled._

"_I can't believe it either," Another female, her doctor replied, "This girl has suffered enough already! How can God be so cruel? The only family the girl had left, killed by a drunk driver as she was coming back with food for the two of them. How the hell am I supposed to explain something like that to her? She just started recovering from everything else! Something like this would kill her!"_

_The sound of a crash from the room ended their conversation. Opening the door, the doctor stared in shock for the briefest of moments at the girl who was collapsed on the floor, blood flowing freely from the slashes on her wrists, a bloody remnant of what used to be a vase gripped tightly in her hand._

"_Oh, God, no..."_

* * *

><p><em>'See? If it wasn't for you, she never would have gone out in the first place.'<em>

"That's..."

_'In fact, if it weren't for you, your parents would be alive as well!'_

"What do you..."

'_Wasn't the reason your parents started arguing with each other because of the way he was treating you?'_

"..."

_'The truth is, if you weren't around, then everybody would be happier. You are the reason for everyone's suffering. And thanks to that, you're all alone.'_

"...I see...so it's my fault that everyone's gone. And it's my fault that everyone has suffered..."

_'That's right. Hey... haven't you had enough? What's the point of living in a world where even God has turned his back on you? Everyone who is important to you is already gone. You're the only one left. They're waiting for you.'_

"But I'll just cause them problems if I see them again."

_'No, they WANT to see you again. It's not fair that only you get to stay here, after all. Besides, there's nothing here for you in this world, anyway. Everyone's gone, and anyone else will betray you like the others. There is no Maria watching over you. It's always just been you. After all, isn't that why you wanted to die before? What's stopping you now? What are you afraid of?'_

For the first in a long time, a smile appeared on the girl's face. And if anyone had been around to see it, it would have sent chills all throughout their body as a cryptic laugh escaped her. Reaching into the small jacket she was wearing, she pulled out a long, silver object.

"Afraid? There is nothing left for me to fear. If there is a hell, then that is where I will surely fall to for my sin, the sin of existing. And I will welcome it's embrace. It cannot be any worse than here. If anything, it will be a reprise."

* * *

><p>"My lady, look! Up ahead!"<p>

The battered vehicle came screeching to a halt as four women immediately jumped out. And the scene in front of them brought them all to a halt. They couldn't move. It was as if something had frozen their feet to the ground and covered their mouths; all they could do was watch.

Watch.

Watch this girl, whom it seemed that the wind and rain held no sway over.

Watch this girl, who seemed almost _ethereal_, as her twin arms rose, marked with scars and cuts, holding tightly a long knife, that she immediately brought down into her chest.

Watch this girl, whose eyes were empty as she turned upon noticing them.

Watch this girl, whom even as she fell to the ground, couldn't help but say the same thing she always said to them, even though she held no memories of it.

"Ah... _Goki...genyou..."_

And with that simple statement, it was as if a spell was broken, and everyone could move again. And all at once, the girls cried out.

"YUMI!"

* * *

><p>AN: There are some people who are confused as to whom the term 'Oba-chan' refers to; and for that I apologize. Here are some notes to help clear up some confusion.

Oba-chan: Literally, 'Middle aged woman'. However, this is also an informal (More familiar) way to refer to your own **Aunt. 'Auntie', in short**. When referring to someone formally (More Politely), use 'Oba-san'. It's the proper way to say 'Aunt'.

Obaa-san: 'Grandmother'. **This is not to be confused with 'Oba-san'**, although many times non native Japanese speakers mistakenly write it as such. Be careful when using the term 'Obaa-**chan**', as it literally means 'Female Senior Citizen', or, 'Old lady', and can be very insulting.

If you have any other questions, please, **PLEASE PM ME.** I honestly love answering questions, and want everyone to fully enjoy what I write.

. Not much else for me to say... As always, I'd really appreciate your thoughts and concerns about this fic; where you think it's headed, as well as how I delivered it. Especially with this chapter. I want to know if anything _feels_ different to you, and what you think it is. The next chapter may be up sooner than usual. Until then...


	7. The Darkest Hour Part Two

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p><em>Dark.<em>

_Dark._

_Dark._

_It's so dark._

_Suffocating dark._

_Staggering dark._

_...Peaceful dark._

_That's all there is here._

_Is this where I wait until I arrive in hell?_

_Or am I already here?_

_Although...What is 'here' anyway?_

_Can this place even be called a 'here'?_

_After all, there is nothing 'here'._

_Nothing at all._

_Only the darkness._

_Well, whatever. It doesn't matter. After all, this place is perfect for a person like me. A person like me deserves to be in a place like this. And it's fitting that no one else is here. Oka-san, Oba-chan, Yuuki... They would never come to a place like this. Only I should be in this eternal hell. If it is hell, anyway._

_Besides, I think I like it 'here'. It's absolute solitude. No one that I can hurt. Nothing that can hurt me. A peaceful existence that has no impact whatsoever upon other people; one that is mine and mine alone._

_Then again, does 'here' even exist?_

_I don't know. I hope it doesn't, though._

_If this place doesn't exist, that means that I also don't exist._

_And it was my sin of existence that ruined so many lives and made my own life worse than anything that could possibly be imagined._

_Yes... That's why, even if this place does exist somewhere, I'll just pretend it doesn't. That shouldn't be very hard._

_After all..._

_There is absolutely nothing 'here'._

_Nothing at all._

_Only the darkness._

* * *

><p>The room was dimly lit, but when you needed constant power in emergency rooms and labs, light and electricity in waiting rooms were a luxury. Unperturbed, Sayako Ogasawara paced back and forth, her usual calm and collected demeanor long gone, the older woman's face pale as her eyes focused on nothing in general. Nearby, Sachiko, Shimako and Yoshino sat on a large couch, huddled together underneath a large blanket as the hurricane outside raged on. Yet the girls slept not, not even trying. Instead, they simply sat together and waited. Waited for the information that they so desperately wanted- no, NEEDED to hear. That their dearest friend, that Yumi, was going to be all right. Their questions could wait for later, they just wanted to know that she would be okay.<p>

Amidst the sound of the storm, the sound of shuffled feet resounded throughout the hall as a doctor approached them. "Sayako Ogasawara..?" She asked in perfect Japanese.

At the sound of the name, the three younger women jumped up as Sayako walked over to the brown haired doctor, "That is I. Is Yumi-chan all right! How bad is it!"

The doctor, a woman glanced at the girls behind Sayako, "This is something that her guardian should hear first."

Sayako shook her head, "It's all right, Yumi-chan is important to them as well."

Nodding after a moment, the doctor continued, "First, let me introduce myself. I am Jun Honokawa. I was Saeko's; and now Yumi's personal doctor. Second, you asked how bad it is. I'm not going to lie."

As she spoke, her voice became impassive as her face turned serious, "Right now, Yumi is on death's door. It appears she stabbed herself with a knife coated with Cyanide. Right now we've treated the poison and stab wound as best as we can. Normally, the rest would be up to Yumi herself and the gods above, but-"

As a doctor, one becomes accustomed to being the bearer of bad news. Therefore, Jun was not surprised when Sachiko suddenly grabbed her by the robes, tears in her angry eyes, "What are you talking about! You're a doctor! How can you say it's up to your patient whether she will survive!"

Calmly, the unfazed woman removed Sachiko's hands, "Don't confuse doctors with gods. If a patient doesn't want to live, it becomes that much harder to keep them here. Besides, you didn't let me finish."

She stared Sachiko straight in the eyes, and Sachiko had to step back from the force of the determination she saw in them, " It doesn't matter if she wants to live or not to me. As long as she has even a spark of life, I'll drag her back here no matter what. It's not her time to go to heaven yet." And they all believed it.

"Right now, though, there are some important matters I need to discuss with you, Sayako-san. If you would come with me to my office."

"Please wait!" Jun stopped as Shimako stepped over to her, "What about Yumi-san? Can we go see her?"

Jun could see the desperate, frantic look in the girl's eyes even if she didn't outwardly express it. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Jun shook her head, "She's still in the emergency room right now. Don't worry, it won't be long until you can see her. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Where did this man come from?<em>

_'Here', time does not exist, so I don't know how long he has been 'here'._

_This man is different from 'here'. I can tell he is not from 'here'. But it feels like he is also at home 'here'. This man, who sits in his black coat has a sort of glow around him. As if the nothing that is 'here' holds no sway over him, as if he exists outside of the place that is 'here'._

_And yet all he does is sit there, never speaking, just sitting._

_And waiting._

_Waiting._

…

_I wonder, what is it he is waiting for?_

_Is he like me, waiting for the time where I will be sent to hell eternal?_

_For I've come to realize that 'here' cannot be the hell that I am surely to be sent to. But I still don't know what this place is._

_Still, it doesn't matter. I want to ask him, but I'm too scared to talk to him. And, so I will just continue to do as I have been doing._

_Waiting._

* * *

><p>It had been six hours. Sayako had come back to the waiting room when Doctor Jun went back to the emergency room. She hadn't said anything about what they had talked about, and Sachiko wasn't going to ask. Yoshino had fallen asleep on the couch, snuggling into Shimako, who was still awake, gazing outside into the endless storm that even now continued to rage. As lightning struck, she turned her head away from the window, and gave out a startled gasp.<p>

The emergency room sign had turned off.

Everyone got to their feet as Jun exited the emergency room, followed by several nurses and doctors.

"Did something happen?" Shimako asked immediately.

"Don't tell me," Sayako began, but Jun held out her hand to stop her.

"I told you, didn't I?" Jun stated, "Thanks to the efforts of all the staff you see here, Yumi is no longer in the immediate danger-zone. Her stab wound had been closed, and the poison has been purged from her body."

The girls began to cheer, until Jun held her hand up again, "However, at this time, she is in a coma. It is unknown at this point if and when when she will wake up from it. She has been transferred to room A-105. You can all go to see her; perhaps at this point it is not me, but you all that can be of help to her."

Without another word, the group sped down the hall towards the room, everyone but Yoshino stopping for the smallest of moments to bow in thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Ah.<em>

_A bird._

_What is a bird doing 'here'?_

_Oh, it's going over to that man..._

_Is that bird what the man was waiting for?_

_It seems like it._

_Ah, he's getting up._

_And now he's finally looking over at me._

"_Looks like it's time for you to go."_

_Ah. He spoke. Time to go? So, I suppose it really is time... "Are you the one who is to lead me to my punishment? That's okay, I am prepared for whatever punishment I am given. After all, no punishment could be enough for my sins."_

_What is this look that the man has? I cannot tell what he is thinking._

"_Do you truly believe that?"_

_...Huh? What does he mean?_

"_Well, I suppose depending on how you view it, I suppose it could be a punishment. Nonetheless, your time here is over, for now. Originally, I thought I would be taking you to a different location, but it seems that is not the case; at least not yet."_

_What does this man mean? I don't understand. Am I not to face my punishment right now? Or is there somewhere that I must go to first?_

_Ah. He stood up. And what a beautiful watch... It seems as if it is glowing... No, it is glowing._

"_Well, regardless, I hope that the next time we meet, I can escort you to where I would like to. However, for now, there are some people who are waiting for you. Until we meet again, Yumi Fukuzawa... Of course, how long until then is up to you..."_

_This man is so confusing... I just don't understand. _

_...Am I even meant to understand..?_

_Ah. The watch lit up. This light, it's so warm. But I'm feeling so sleepy all of a sudden... What... is... this..._

…

…

…

* * *

><p>In the hospital room, the four women sat around Yumi's hospital bed, Shimako holding on to one of her hands. Sachiko and Yoshino were holding her other hand, looking worriedly at their dear friend. To anyone else, it would have appeared that she was merely sleeping.<p>

As Shimako gazed at her friend, she couldn't hold back the tears that poured out from her heart.

"Please, Yumi-san. I can't say that I know everything that you've been through, and I don't know what happened to make you go through what you have; but, Yumi-san... No matter what happens, no matter what anyone may say; we love you, Yumi. We love you so much. _I _love you. We will always be by your side, and will always be there for you, no matter what happens. So please, come back to us!"

Openly crying now, Shimako was embraced by Sayako and the others, all of them streaming tears from their eyes as well. It was only when Shimako felt a sudden tug on her hand, did she give a small gasp. Everyone went silent as, without so much as a groan, the formerly unconscious girl slowly removed her hands from theirs and sat up.

"...Yumi?" Sachiko asked tentatively.

"..." Everyone watched as the expression on Yumi's face rapidly changed from mild curiosity, to slight confusion, from realization, to absolute horror, and then an unnerving calm. And due to everyone else remaining silent at this point, they could all hear the words that come out of the young girl's mouth.

"'Depending on how you view it', indeed... So, in the end, I come back to this place.." Yumi's eyes flickered towards each of the women that were gazing anxiously at her as she looked around the room, "I think I understand now. You people must have 'saved' me. Am I right?"

Sachiko nodded and moved over to her, "Yes, that's right Yumi! I'm so glad that-"

WHAM.

Before anyone else could move, or even blink, Sachiko had staggered backwards, her cheek a dark red from where Yumi's hand collided with it.

Sayako looked at the young girl with shock, but the look on Yumi's face silenced her as Yumi gazed at them with a look of absolute hatred.

"...Who the hell do you think you are..?"

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, and here we are. Sorry for the delay; we moved and it took a while for my isp to move over the net. This one was a little more difficult for me to write, so, as usual, I'd like you to tell me what you think about it. And for those who who are also following Choosing Fate; Fate Chosen, I haven't forgotten about it, and the next chapter will be up within a few days, tops. Until next time!


	8. Just Before Dawn

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, this is as far as I can get ya," <em>The man said in English as his taxi came to a stop, _"The street's blocked off by debris and whatnot so cars can't get through. The place you're lookin' for's just around the block and straight ahead._ _Once ya round the corner, ya can't miss it!"_

"_Thank you," _The foreign woman replied in the same language, _"How much do I owe you?"_

The man waved her off, _"Don't worry about it. Thanks to that hurricane that hit a few days ago, everyone's in a spot. We've gotta help each other out in times like this. You two take care and I hope ya find who you're lookin' for!"_

"_Thanks! See you!" _Waving as the taxi pulled off, the woman adjusted the strap on her traveler's bag and began to make her way around the block. "Man, I didn't think learning English would pay off _this_ quick..." As she neared her destination, she began to slow her pace, apprehension beginning to show on her face.

"...Are you getting nervous?" Next to her, her companion smiled softly, "You've come this far already; you can't hesitate now. Inside that building, someone's waiting for you. All of the recent events spiral around the two of you, and now it's time that you stood up and faced it head on. Besides, you're not the type to sit back and be nervous about things."

"You're right." The woman grinned,looking at her bag. "Besides, I have a real responsibility now. It's time I stepped up to it!"

* * *

><p>"You all shouldn't be too depressed. To be honest, we expected at least this much from her, if not much more."<p>

Dr. Jun looked at the three women sitting in her office. They were wrecks to say the least. Shimako had the worst of it, Jun having just finished bandaging up her left arm- Yumi had thrown a vase of flowers, leaving her with a deep, long cut. "It's normal for a person who tried (and nearly succeeded) to commit suicide to initially feel a torrent of emotions all at once and act upon them.

"Usually, people commit suicide out of a sense of hopelessness and sorrow. If these people are saved, they usually show a mix of sadness and shock. They are usually surprised that they are alive, and that someone would save them. However, in Yumi's case, she felt horror and intense anger. This means that she committed suicide for another reason."

"What reason could she possibly have to actively desire her own death..?" Sachiko asked. She herself also small cuts on her arms from where Yumi's nails cut into her. She had tried to restrain Yumi after she began to throw other things besides vases. It didn't work- surprisingly, Yumi was quite strong, even when nursing severe wounds.

"That is something that you will have to find out from her herself." Jun replied. "After we managed to restrain her, she calmed down enough to fall asleep from over exertion. When she woke up, she was much more stable and willing to converse, especially when I told her I'd handcuff her to the bed if she threw something else. But Shimazu-san sure is a big help. She seems to have a sort of soothing effect on Yumi."

"Now that I think of it, Yoshino-san is not here," Shimako noticed, "Does anyone know where she went?"

"Ah. Shimazu-san went back to Yumi's room to chat with her. Now that she's calm, it should be fine for you all to go talk with her as well. Be sure not- ah."

Before she could finish her sentence, the three women were making their way down the hall towards Yumi's room.

* * *

><p>"Mmmgghh!" The moment Shimako opened the door, the three were met with startling scene. Both Yoshino and Yumi were glaring daggers at each other, the black haired girl right in front of Yumi's face, heavy tension in the air. There eyes were blade sharp, the other three not daring to move, lest those eyes be turned upon them.<p>

Finally, with a bothered expression, Yumi looked away. "...Why do you care so much..? It has nothing to do to you." It was barely a whisper, but it was what Yoshino had been waiting for.

"Talk to me, Yumi."

"Will you listen..?"

"To every word."

Slowly, SLOWLY, Yumi turned to face Yoshino again. Giving the others the smallest of glances, she nodded to Yoshino. "...What do you do when the reason that everyone you care for is dead is because of you?"

This was not at all what they were expecting. They were expecting Yumi to be upset about her aunt dying, but this... None of them knew what to say.

"How would you feel if, because of your own selfish whims, your family was torn apart, and your aunt died in an accident that should never have happened?"

Now, Yoshino's expression turned to wariness. Her usually expressive face became uncharacteristically guarded as she looked straight into Yumi's eyes. "Don't you even dare blame yourself for what happened to Saeko-san. That was the drunk driver's fault."

Sachiko and Shimako both noticed it. Yoshino was being unusually reserved in her interrogation of Yumi, not at all how she would usually act, even in this kind of situation. It just wasn't Yoshino's character.

Yumi shook her head, "If only if was that easy... but it seems that my existence itself only leads to more sorrow and destruction, and will only continue to ruin other people's lives. It is only right that I repay all those whose lives I have ruined with my own, is it not? It's truly best if-"

WHAM.

This time, it was Yumi whose eyes were filled with shock as Yoshino's hand swept through the air. The others immediately moved forward, but were stopped by Yoshino's glare. Gently, Yoshino lifted her hand and touched the spot where Yumi had been hit. "I understand now," She said softly, "You remembered, haven't you Yumi? Don't believe what that man told you! He's the one that tore the family apart, because of his own choices! Never, EVER think that you are responsible for what happened. Your father made his own choices over ten years ago, and he's the one who decided to ruin everyone's lives. Your mother and brother wouldn't want you to blame yourself because of your father's lies, either. Okay?"

"...No, it was my fault. If I had never confronted him, then no one would have gotten involved..."

"No, they got involved because he started abusing you, and they could see him for who he really was! You're not responsible for that!"

The others, while concerned, were confused as to what the two girls were talking about. It was apparent that Yumi had remembered something, but they had no idea what exactly it was. And the more surprising thing was that Yoshino seemed to know what is was right away.

"...It doesn't matter," Yumi said after a long moment, "Because in the end, they're gone because of me. And now I am alone."

"You're not alone!" Yoshino grabbed Yumi's shirt and began to shake the bedridden girl, "Can't you see! You have so many people here for you!"

"You say that, but people only look out for themselves and their own family."

"ARGH! Stop being so pessimistic!" Yoshino forced herself to calm down, then spoke softly, taking Yumi's hand into her's, "That's not true. Everyone in this room right now cares very deeply about you, and would never abandon you. Haven't we been by your side since you first woke up?"

"...You have."

"Besides Sachiko saying something stupid, have we ever tried to hurt you or give you a reason to doubt us?"

"...You haven't."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"...No."

"Do you trust me?"

"...I do."

"...Am I still your friend?"

It was the question that Yoshino had been leading up to, and the one that she had been dreading. But even so, she steeled her heart as she looked into Yumi's eyes.

"..." Yumi shut her eyes tight for a long moment. When she opened them back up, there were tears in them, a small smile on her face. "If you'll still be mine."

That was the moment she had been waiting for. Taking Yumi in her arms, she embraced her tightly. "Forever and ever. Remember, you're not alone Yumi. I'm here. The others from the Yamayurikai are here. Sayako-san is here. But most importantly, _she's_ here, as well."

Yumi pulled her face out of Yoshino's hair, mildly confused, "She?"

Yoshino nodded, and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a small, yet beautiful golden pendant. It was heart-shaped and shined brilliantly in the light. Putting it around Yumi's neck, she spoke softly. "Do you remember why you argued with your father in the first place?"

Opening the pendant, Yumi gasped in shock as memories long forgotten lit her eyes, "This is- Yoshino, how did you-?"

"Shh." The woman in question placed a finger on Yumi's lips, "That doesn't matter. What's important right now is that she's still alive, and she's coming here just for you."

The others were now totally confused, but their eyes opened wide as they heard the word that came from Yumi's mouth as she hugged the pendant.

"Onee-san..."

"'ONEE-SAN!'"

Yoshino spun around to face the three. "Crap!" Up until this point, she had been so absorbed with Yumi that she completely forgot that there were other people in the room.

"Shimazu-san," Sayako spoke slowly, "If you would, do you mind explaining to all of us what it is that we are missing?"

"Uh..." Yoshino hesitated for a moment, looking back at Yumi, but before she could respond toe door opened once more.

"Yumi, it's time for us to go do some tests in the lab area." Jun looked around at the state of the women in the room. "I don't know what happened, but it's good to see a real smile on Yumi's face again. Cute girls like her shouldn't have such sad looks. Come along, Yumi."

"Okay." Following after Jun, Yumi stopped at the door. "Yoshino, I don't care if you tell them. I want to believe in them like I do in you, so I think it's best if they know the real me. It's not like it will be a secret anymore anyway." With that, she was gone.

"...Alright. Follow me everyone. I don't want to be in hospital rooms if I can avoid it."

* * *

><p>Following Yoshino's lead, everyone made their way to the cafeteria room and sat down at a back table, Yoshino grabbing some food along the way.<p>

"Yoshino-san," Sachiko began once everyone was seated, "Could you please explain to me what you and Yumi were talking about earlier? I thought it was about what happened recently, but..."

Yoshino sighed, "Well, you all were going to find out soon anyway. This is in regards to what happened between Yumi and her father, and the truth is, it started a long time ago. I myself only found out about this not too long ago. Before Yumi was born, her father was actually engaged to someone else. In fact, the two of them had already had a child, who was already a year old. A baby girl. However, it was soon found out that he was seeing another woman, under the pretense of a single man, and that he had gotten the woman pregnant. The engagement was immediately annulled, and he ended up marrying the new woman. That was Yumi's mother."

Yoshino took a moment to let everything she said sink in before continuing. "Now, Yumi's family had no idea about the father's past, however, they certainly knew about Yumi. And the ex's daughter wanted to meet the girl who had ruined her family's life. However, once she actually saw the girl, she couldn't help but be taken in by Yumi's honest and straightforward nature. So, without revealing herself as her sister, she made friends and spent an entire day together. When the day was over, the older girl gave Yumi a beautiful pendant, the one I gave back to Yumi a little earlier in the room. The older girl knew that she couldn't keep in contact with Yumi without her family doing something to cause her harm. Inside the pendant was a picture that the both of them had taken. That was the last time that Yumi saw her."

Once again, Yoshino paused. This time, however she didn't continue right away. Instead, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Is there something the matter, Yoshino-san?" Shimako asked, her anxiousness apparent.

"No, it's just... never mind, let me continue. When Yumi got home, she showed the pendant to her father, who was home at the time. However, the man took the pendant, and told Yumi that she was never to associate with that girl again. Being a small child at the time, Yumi was upset, but ultimately obeyed her father. And soon afterward, she forgot all about the girl and the pendant.

"However, it was a few years later that Yumi's life went downhill. Yumi found out that her father was being unfaithful to her mom. This was around the middle of our first year. Yumi confronted her father, and through the argument, she found out the truth about his past. But when she threatened to tell her mother, he said that it would be her fault if their family was torn apart. After that, their relationship became worse and worse everyday. She began to ignore her father, and he began to treat her very badly. Eventually, her mother found out what was going on, and she and Yuuki had a falling out with that man. And the rest... well, the rest we all know already. That was when we started realizing that something was wrong with our friend."

The silence in the room was deafening as the girls took everything in.

"...Why didn't Yumi say anything..?" Sachiko was practically speechless. "She had been suffering the entire time, and yet she never even said anything..."

"Because she didn't want us to get involved." Yoshino's statement caused all of them to look back at her, "It didn't really have anything to do with us, and we already had our own issues to deal with."

"Speaking of which," Shimako interjected, "Yoshino-san, why do you know so much about what happened to Yumi? Especially about her past..."

"... Well, let's just say that I was together with Yumi when we found out about his affairs. That, and I happen to know Yumi's older sister."

"You know her older sister!" Sayako and Sachiko were shocked, "When did you meet her?"

"I met her at the beginning of the year. In fact, we all know her quite well."

"We know her? Yoshino-san, who on earth is it?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint. Who's the one person who has had a good idea of what Yumi has been going through, and one of the few people who seem to be extra sensitive when it comes to her in general?"

Sayako was completely clueless, however, a look of realization and shock had crossed Shimako's face; a look of absolute shock and horror Sachiko's.

"You couldn't possibly mean-"

"There is no way that you mean-"

"Ah, so this is where you guys were!"

Their conversation was cut short as two unexpected people entered the cafeteria and walked over, "Yoshino, you should've texted me that no one was in the room!"

"Glad to see you two made it safely Sei-sama, Youko-sama." Yoshino held back her laughter at the looks on Sachiko and Shimako's faces.

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko managed to say after the initial shock, "What on earth are the two of you doing here?"

"Now that's rude Sachiko," Youko stated, a smile on her face, "We came all this way to see Yumi-chan and talk with her a bit about how she's doing, as well as what she's going to do from now on."

"I've already told them everything that's happened so far," Yoshino stated, before Sachiko could ask, "They are just as informed as we are, if not more..."

"What do you mean, 'If not more'?"

"Actually, that's part of why we came in here first," Sei said, turning to Sayako, "I figured it would be quicker if I brought this with me."

Reaching her hands into her jacket pocket, she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sayako, who opened it immediately.

"What..? But, this is-!"

"Onee-sama," Shimako looked at Sei, "What is that?"

"It's a court order. As of yesterday morning, I am Yumi-chan's new legal Guardian."

"Yoshino, are you...Ah."

Everyone turned, surprise on their faces as Yumi and Jun entered the cafeteria. The moment Yumi came in, her eyes locked on Sei, a look of shock, confusion, realization, and recognition filling her face.

Sei's face had also changed, her usual energetic expression gone, replaced by a nervous look, combined with a look of happiness and slight fear.

"Um, well I..." A slight elbow from Youko gave Sei the boost she needed, "...Hello, Yumi-chan! I know you don't remember much about the past year, but I think you should remember me regardless. It's good to see you again, this time not as a new acquaintance, but as your new Guardian as well... If you'll let me..."

Yumi stayed silent as she looked Sei right into the eyes, and then her face burst into sheer happiness, tears of joy streaming from her face. "You were absolutely right, Yoshino. I'm not alone at all."

Moving forward, she embraced Yoshino, and then embraced Sei even harder, "It's wonderful to finally meet you again, Onee-san."

* * *

><p>AN: And there we have it! Quite the combo breaker, isn't it? I wonder how many of you, if any saw something like this coming? At any rate, things are finally looking up for dear Yumi. And now that the setting has been almost completely laid out, it's time for our dear actors to play out their destinies for all of us, as well as themselves. As always, what do you all think? I love hearing from all of you, whether it be questions or comments! And, as always, if you have any big questions, feel free to PM me, I'm always willing to answer whatever you might want to know!

Until next time!


	9. Once More, With Feeling

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>"Well then, Sato-san, could you please explain everything in detail?"<p>

In the office of Jun Honokawa, The Lilian group plus Sayako sat around a large table. A few moments earlier, Yumi had been sent back to her room. The excitement from earlier had exhausted her, and Jun had ordered no one to disturb her for the rest of the night. Jun herself was currently making attending to her other patients.

"Ah, right," Sei, the woman of the hour, scratched her head, "I guess I do kinda owe you an explanation. Yoshino-chan explained the relationship between me and Yumi earlier, so you already know about that. Well, after what happened with Yumi-chan's family, I filed for custody of her. At first, I was denied because her aunt got custody of her. However, after what happened, I got a call back from my lawyer stating that I could re-file. I did, and was granted Guardianship. This, of course, is only if Yumi-chan agrees. Otherwise, she can either go with her Godmother or opt to live alone."

"Sato-san," Sayako said after a moment, "Are you sure that you can support Yumi-chan and yourself? Schooling, clothes, food... can you really take care of it all yourself? Wouldn't it be a burden on your finances? Not to mention Yumi's mental condition... We have more than enough resources to make sure that Yumi-chan is perfectly healthy and happy, as well as provide for whatever it is that she might need. Don't you think it would be in her best interest if she were to stay at our home?"

"You don't have to worry," Sei replied, "I'm capable of providing for Yumi no problem. And it's not going to be a burden. Besides," She looked away, a sheepish look on her face, "I... want to live with my sister, you know? Get to know her and be there for her as family."

It was a rare moment that Sei Sato openly said something from her heart to someone other than Youko and Yumi. No one could think her stubborn or selfish. She simply wanted to be with her sister.

"But," she continued, with a slightly hesitant tone, "This is assuming that she'd want to live with me. She can say no, after all..."

"Why would she?" Yoshino spoke up, "I think Yumi would love to live with her sister!"

"Well, you can ask her tomorrow." Youko said, "It's late and I'm sure we're all tired. So let's call it a night, everyone." With nods of agreement everyone went their separate ways, Sei and Youko to a nearby hotel, Sayako and Sachiko to one waiting area, Shimako and Yoshino to another.

As Shimako lay down, she couldn't help but wonder one thing that had been bothering her for a while. "Yoshino-san..?"

"Hm..?" A mumble.

"...no, never mind. Goodnight."

"niiighht..." A yawn in reply.

_'It can wait until tomorrow.'_ With that in her mind, Shimako drifted of to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after getting together, they made their way to Yumi's room.<p>

"-a little more than I expected. I'll come back with the papers." With a nod as she walked by them, Jun left the room as the others entered.

"Good morning!"

"..." The group's greeting fell on deaf ears. Yumi was deep in thought, a deep, slightly frustrated look on her face as she tightly clutched her pillow to her chest.

It was a look that Shimako didn't like. "Yumi-san. Yumi-san!"

Startled, Yumi looked at them. "Ah. Good morning, everyone. Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Still, all of you are here earlier than usual. Did you need something in particular?"

After a moment of silence, Yoshino sighed, "Everyone came here to talk about what you're going to do after you're released from the hospital."

Yumi's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything. After a moment, Sei stepped forward. "Yumi-chan, what I want to ask is...would you be willing to come live with me? I've got my own apartment, and my parents won't have anything to do with us. And... I'd really like it-"

"No thank you."

"..!" The simple, definite statement surprised everyone else, and they could see the hurt look that crossed Sei's face for the split second that it did.

"So, you're going to stay at Sachiko-sama's place?" Yoshino asked, somewhat shocked. She knew very well that at this point Yumi didn't care very much for Sachiko, or rather, she didn't really care for most people in general.

"I'd...rather not."

This caught everyone off guard. The smile that had slowly began to appear on Sachiko's face fell. "What do you mean, Yumi? Is there something wrong with the idea of living with us?"

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it? Surely you're not suggesting that you would prefer to live alone than with either of us!"

"..."

"Yumi!"

Yumi's head was lowered, staring a hole into her bed sheets. When she finally looked up at them, her eyes had become dark once more, dark as when she had first woken. "...And what if I am?"

"Yumi-chan..?"

While the others automatically took a step back, Sei and Youko were too shocked at the sudden change.

"So what if I decide that I'd rather live alone? What's it to you, anyway! Are you guys supposed to be my caretakers? Don't kid me. I don't need to rely on any of you. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!"

"You can't be serious," Yoshino retorted, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden! Just last night you were telling me about how you were glad that there you could be with your sister! So, why are you suddenly saying this kind of stuff!"

If you looked closely enough, you could see a tinge of pink color Yumi's face, one that just reached her voice as she looked away from Yoshino, "...It has nothing to do with you. Please, go away. All of you."

"Yumi-chan," Sei spoke, moving forward, "Is it something we did? At the very least, we'd like to know if we did something for you to dislike us."

"..." Yumi looked at Sei for a moment, then looked away again, "Like I said, it has nothing to do with any of you. Now leave."

Although they hesitated for a moment, everyone save Yoshino left the room. As soon as the door closed, she turned to Yumi. "Alright, you can stop with the attitude now. I'm not buying it. I know you too well to think you meant anything you said just then."

"Yumi finally turned to look at her, "You're lucky my hands are cuffed to this bed."

"And you're lucky that I care about you. Now," Sitting on the bed, Yoshino looked Yumi straight in the eyes, "How about you tell me the reason you're pushing everyone away?"

* * *

><p>Dr. Jun was walking back to Yumi's room when she saw the rest of Group Japan sitting in the waiting room, a gloomy atmosphere surrounding them. With a sigh, she walked over to them. "From the aura you all are giving off, I assume Yumi said something rather mean to you?"<p>

The group looked at her, startled by her accurate guess.

"She did," Shimako answered, "But, how did you know?"

Jun shook her head, "That girl's been acting pessimistic ever since last night. So? What happened?"

After a brief explanation, Jun looked at them. "While Yumi was definitely rude, her statement was actually pretty logical if you think about it."

"What do you mean, logical?" Sayako asked, surprised. "It's logical for her to want to live alone and push us away after everything that's happened?"

"Precisely. You see, to put it simply, -"

* * *

><p>"-you have Ammidyphobia..." Yoshino could only look at Yumi as understanding settled in. Of course, it was obvious that it could happen. After losing almost all of her family in an extremely short amount of time, anybody would begin to fear losing anyone else...<p>

"Whenever I sleep, I dream about it. The thought of everybody I know disappearing and never coming back... the thought of me being the cause that they die...NO!" Yumi near shouted, shaking her head furiously. "I don't want that! Instead of people leaving me, I'd rather just be alone from the start!"

"Yumi..." Yoshino embraced her tightly. She knew exactly how Yumi was feeling, as not too long ago, she had similar feelings during the time she had been ill. In her case, she had dreaded how her family would have taken it if she would have died.

"You know, Yumi... when you almost died, all of us were thinking the same thing. We don't want a world without you. And if you push everyone away, that's exactly what it will be like for us. Besides, it's lonely, being all by yourself."

"..." Yumi didn't respond; merely buried herself deeper into Yoshino's embrace. However, in her mind, she was rationalizing what she was told, and in her she felt what Yoshino meant. If she put herself in Yoshino's shoes, she wouldn't be able to stand being pushed away by someone she cared for.

"Yumi, no more pushing people away, okay?" Pulling away, Yoshino looked her straight in the eyes until Yumi nodded. "Good. And no more saying things like you can support yourself, alright? Sei-sama and Sayako-san were really upset, you know."

Yumi looked at her quizzically, "But I wasn't-?" Her words were cut short as the door opened and Group Japan plus Jun reentered.

"Alright, Yumi, here's the papers." Setting them on the bed, Jun sat down on a chair next to the bed, "Read through that thoroughly; let me know if don't understand anything."

Yumi looked at the papers for a moment. "Can you release my hands? I can't read the papers."

"Only if you promise not to throw anything else for the rest of the week." Waiting until she got a nod in reply, Jun unlocked Yumi's hands.

"Thank you. Okay, let me see..." Picking up the papers, she quietly read through them, everyone else staying quiet as she did. "Jun-san, what does this mean?"

"Ah. This is the bill from the hospital you were at in Japan. You can pay it here, and it will be covered, or you can wait until you go back to Japan. Oh, and while we're on that note; yes you have to go back to Japan, and no, you can't live by yourself. You have to live with either your sister or your godmother."

"WHAT!-Geh!" Yumi gasped, inhaling deeply as she clutched her chest, her eyes widening in shock and pain.

"YUMI!" Immediately, the others made to move over to her, but Jun held out her hand to stop them. Moving over to Yumi, she sat on the bed and began rubbing her back as Yumi panted, sweat on her brow. After a while, Yumi began to breathe easier and slower, the pained expression gradually leaving her face.

"See? This is exactly why you can't live alone." Continuing to rub her back, Jun now spoke in a softer voice, "You're no longer the girl that you used to be. You can't get riled up like that anymore."

"Then don't... surprise me like that..." Yumi stated, catching her breath. Once she managed to, she flopped back onto her pillow.

Sei moved over to the bed, "What just happened to Yumi-chan?" It was the question that they all wanted to know as they stared worriedly at Yumi's figure.

"Ah. I guess I never explained it, and I know that Yumi didn't say anything about it. When Yumi foolishly stabbed herself, she pierced her heart. As you know, we were able to save her and mend the wounds, however as a result of the injuries and the poison, her heart and body is now much weaker than before. Simply put, she now needs to watch herself to make sure that she doesn't overexert herself, and that she doesn't become too excited. If she does, her heart can come to a stop, and she might die."

Everyone else gasped in shock; Yumi ignored them as she sat back up, speaking in a much calmer voice than usual, "Then you shouldn't surprise me like that. Why can't I stay here in America? As long as I don't live by myself, it's fine, right?"

"No."

"But-"

"Yumi."

To everyone's surprise, Yumi went quiet. Instead of the expected anger, a somber look came to her face.

"That's something that I won't concede on, Yumi. If I let you stay here and not attend Lillian, your mother and Taeko would never forgive me. So no more discussion about that. Back to the papers."

Nodding meekly, Yumi returned to the papers on the bed, while everyone else was left in awe at how Jun handled Yumi with no problem. After a moment, Yumi looked back to Jun, "The price of this medicine. Is this a year's prescription?"

"Six months. You can get a year's prescription, but no more than that at a time. When you run out, you can buy more from my pharmacy instead of getting them from the store. I can provide you with a discount since your family's been my patients for such a long time."

Nodding, Yumi continued to go through the pages until she reached the last page. "Does this have to be paid in bills?"

Curious, Yoshino looked over at the paper and gasped, "What! How can you possibly charge so much to save someone's life! That's ridiculous!"

At Yoshino's words, the others moved closer and looked over at the paper, and everyone save Sachiko and Sayako gasped as well. "547,000 Dollars!"

"What do you expect?" Jun looked at them with a questioning look, "She's been hospitalized three different times, each for different reasons, and each procedure was very costly. Not to mention that this medical center is very expensive as well. The total cost on the paper is after I added a discount."

"It is indeed a lot of money," Shimako said, "But I don't think any amount is too much to pay for Yumi-san's life."

"That is very true," Sachiko agreed, "Besides, there is no need to worry about the cost. Our family will take care of the medical costs."

"You don't need to worry about it," Sei spoke up, "I'll take care of the medical costs. As long as it can be paid gradually, I don't mind."

"No thank you."

For the second time in the same day, that soft statement caught the attention of everyone in the room, all eyes turning to the bedridden girl. "I can pay the bill myself."

"Yumi," Sayako said, frowning slightly, "I understand that you don't want to associate with us or stay with us, but at least let me as your godmother-"

"That's not it." Yumi shook her head, then took a deep breath, calming herself, "...I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I spoke too much. And I don't have anything against you or hate you. I won't try to push you all away anymore; Yoshino made me realize how wrong of me it is to do that. In fact, I hope that we will get along well from now on."

"Then-"

"However," Yumi continued, stopping Sachiko as she began to speak, "That doesn't mean that I wish to burden you with all of my problems. I want to take care of my own problems the best I can. If I need help, I will be sure to ask for it."

It was a statement that no one could refute. Still, it wasn't easy to accept.

"Yumi-san," Shimako sat down next to her on the bed, "How will you pay all of it? If you get a job while in school, even after working for a very long time, you won't be able to pay that much off by yourself..."

Ignoring her, Yumi looked over at Jun, "Can I use my debit card?" After receiving a nod, Yumi slowly got off of the bed and knelt down. Reaching under the bed, she pulled out a small drawer that contained clothing. Digging through the clothes, she pulled out a jet black card. "Here you go..."

Taking the card, Jun moved over to a desk, and began typing on a computer. After a moment, she slid the card through a card reader. Nodding, she grabbed the receipt that printed out a moment later and handed it and the card back to Yumi. "Alright, here's your receipt. I added in the price for a year's prescription of the medicine, as well."

"Wait, she just paid for that!" Yoshino shouted, wide-eyed. Grabbing the receipt from Yumi, she read it over and then took a look at the card. "'YUMI M. FUKUZAWA- UBS VISA...eh?"

Sachiko gasped and moved over to look at the card, "UBS; Yumi, when did you make an account with UBS?"

"..."

After a moment of silence, Shimako spoke up, "Sachiko-san, what is UBS?"

"It's a Swiss global financial services company, and the second largest manager of financial assets in the world. In order to set up a banking account with them, you have to make a minimum deposit of at least 1000 US dollars, and even more to maintain it. It's a company used mostly by wealthy families, and conglomerates. They even do background checks on the people that apply. Yumi, how did you manage to make an account with them?"

Yumi sighed, slightly frustrated, "I told you earlier, didn't I? I can take care of-"

A cough.

"-er, I don't need anyone to pay for me. I can do it myself."

"We understand that, Yumi-chan," Youko said, speaking for the first time, "But we would like to know _how_ you became capable of such a thing."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and a blonde haired girl peeked her head in, "_Excuse me, is this...Ah! Sara, she's here!_"

The door burst open and the girl quickly came it, followed by another girl, younger and with dark brown hair. They tried to move over to the bed, but was stopped by Jun, who had stood up. "_Can I help you?_" She asked in perfect English.

"_We heard that Mio-Mio was here, so we wanted to visit her. We also brought a get-well basket!"_ The blonde girl replied, pointing to a basket Sara, the brunette, was holding. The others save Sei and Sayako were looking at them confusedly, while the latter two were listening closely to the conversation.

"_Hm..._" Jun looked over to Yumi, who nodded, smiling at the girls; a smile that made Shimako and Sachiko feel slightly jealous from seeing. "_Alright, but just don't make it for too long. Right now, it's supposed to be family and friends of family only._"

With happy nods, the two girls made their way over to the bed, Shimako scooting over to the edge of the bed. Once again, Yumi smiled at them, "_Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. I believe you came here to see me?_"

Blushing, Sara hid behind the older girl, who was also blushing, "_It-it's nice to meet you, Miss Mio! I'm Alice, and this is Sara; we're huge fans of yours! We heard that you were feeling sick and went to the hospital, so we came here to visit you. We also brought you this get-well basket of fruits and flowers! Sara, give it to her!"_

Blushing madly now, Sara handed Yumi a beautiful basket. It had dozens of different kinds of flowers and many fruits that were grown in the area.

Yumi was astonished, "_This is beautiful! This must have been very expensive..._"

Sara shook her head, "_All of the people in my class got together and made it ourselves. We wanted it to give you hope, like you do for all of us._"

Yumi couldn't hide the shock on her face. "_How did you-_"

Alice shook her head, "_It was all over the news. Both the accident...and what happened after._"

At those words, Yumi went cold. Sei, Sayako, and Sachiko gasped, while Jun remained standing near the door, a critical look on her face.

"_The truth is, a lot of people have actually tried to come to visit you,_" Alice continued, "_However, security here is very strict, so almost all of them were sent away immediately. They said that the patients here need their rest and solitude. So, we said that we were part of your family, and managed to get in. We wanted to let you know no matter what, that everyone's here for you, Miss Mio. And that no matter what happens, you can't lose hope! You've helped so many people brighten the darkness in their lives, and we want to do the same for you...Does that sound weird?_"

The two girls let out a small squeal as Yumi embraced them tightly. "_Not at all. Thank you. Thank you...you have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Thank you so much..._"

"_Miss Mio..._"

"_Call me Yumi. That's the name that everyone close to me knows me as. And you two are definitely close to my heart now. If only there was something I could-Ah!_"

Yumi pulled back, and reached into her hair and pulled out the ribbons that made up her trademark pigtails. "_These ribbons were given to me a long time ago by my mother,_" She said as she tied one into Sara's hair, "_Although my mother is no longer with me, these ribbons will always remain special to me. I want you two to have them as a gift from me. As long as you wear them, you can never lose hope, and I'll promise never to lose hope again, as well._"

After she tied the other ribbon into Alice's hair, she smiled and grabbed her hand. Grabbing a pen from the stand nearby, she wrote a series of numbers on Alice's palm. "_This is my cellphone number. As you probably already know, I will be returning to Japan soon. However, you can give me a call whenever you want to talk about anything at all; I will always make time to talk to the two of you._"

Smiling, Alice nodded, "_Miss Mi-no, Yumi. Even when you return to Japan, please, continue to give hope to people. Even if you don't sing anymore, keep playing the piano. Just your beautiful melodies by themselves inspire people to keep going. We have to leave now. I hope that we can someday meet face to face again; I'll make sure we call you soon. Goodbye!_"

Waving, the two girls left the room. Shimako, Yoshino, and Youko, even though they couldn't understand what had transpired between the three girls, could feel the difference in Yumi's demeanor. In fact, everyone could. It was as if they were in the presence of a completely different person. Before, the aura around Yumi had been sharp, almost like she was a knife ready to cut whoever carelessly approached her. But now, now she was much more like the Yumi that they had known, her sheer presence exuding an aura of serenity and energy.

PLOP. With a soft thud, Yumi suddenly flopped back onto her pillow, sweat matting her brow. Everyone immediately moved forward, Shimako feeling her head worriedly, but Yumi shook her head. "It's okay," She said, reverting back to Japanese, "I'm just a little exhausted from talking so much."

"Yumi, when did you learn to speak English so fluently?" Sei asked. She was more than a little surprised; Yumi's mastery of the language surpassed her own, and she had been learning the language for a few years now.

After checking Yumi's heart, it was Jun who answered, "Yumi picked up the language at an astonishing speed the moment she came here to America. And, since you are all dying to know, that's part of how she managed to pay the hospital bill. You see, shortly after picking up the language, she began to take up singing to pass her time while here in the medical center. As it turned out, she has quite a beautiful voice, and people from all around would come to hear her sing. And her piano skills are just as good, if not better than her singing. After a short while, a couple of people noticed her, and she made her debut as Mio-Mio, accomplished pianist and vocalist.

"All of the songs that she sings are made up herself, and are motivational songs. In fact, she was asked to sing at several schools and concert halls in the few months that she has been here in the states. She's also made a few Cd compilations. All of them have been major hits, and she's even won a few awards. Needless to say, she's made a massive amount of money in that time; in fact if I recall, it's well over several million US dollars."

By now, everyone else in the room was in total shock.

"She managed to do all of that in such a short amount of time..." Shimako whispered.

"That's right." Yumi sat slowly up, a serious expression on her face, "Ever since what happened with my family, I decided to be able to take care of myself, without having to rely on anyone again. I thought me and Oba-chan would be able to live happily together. However, that didn't happen. And afterwards, I lost all hope and regard for life. And just when I tried to end it all, you all appeared. You appeared, and were determined to associate with me, even when I tried to push you away. At first, I didn't trust any of you. Besides Yoshino. I thought that you were just taking pity on me because of my situation. But then, I saw that you really cared. And I got scared. Scared that if I let you all into my heart, that I would lose you again, and that it would be my fault. So I thought that I would rather be alone from the start."

At this, Yumi stopped speaking, taking deep breaths as she caught her breath. Shimako looked at her worriedly, but Yumi just smiled, and continued, "Don't worry. The truth is, I don't want to be alone. I'd rather look towards the future and have hope than wallow in self-despair, and it took a lot of people to make me realize this. But now that I have, I will say this: I am not the Yumi Fukuzawa that you went to school with. I am not the Yumi Fukuzawa that you remember.

"I am Yumi Mio Fukuzawa, the girl who doesn't remember the last two years of her life. I am Yumi Mio Fukuzawa, the girl who has lost almost everything and everyone that she cared for. I am Yumi Mio Fukuzawa, the girl who has tried to kill herself twice, and was saved twice. I am Yumi Mio Fukuzawa, the girl also known as Mio-Mio, the pianist and singer. And I am Yumi Mio Fukuzawa, the fool who tried to push away everyone who cared about her. You have all seen the Yumi Fukuzawa that I do not know of, and you have all started to see the Yumi Mio Fukuzawa that no one knew of. I won't blame any of you if you wish to leave me behind and walk away. But if you want to get to know this Yumi, then please..."

Yumi looked at them all, her eyes shining with tears, "Don't leave me alone."

And she was embraced, by everyone in the room. Embraced, as everyone cried along with her. Embraced, as everyone told her, in her own way, the same thing.

"You're not alone anymore. Not now, not ever."

And finally, without any doubt in her heart, Yumi knew it to be true.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we have it! In this, we learn a few secrets about Yumi that she had been hiding from everyone, even Yoshino. But then again, it's always hard to tell someone about your own problems. For those who are unfamiliar with the term, **Ammidyphobia** is the fear of a loved one leaving you by death. It's only natural for Yumi to acquire such a phobia, because that is precisely what happened to almost all of her family. However, no matter how dark the path, with hope, there will always be a light to guide you.

Tell me what you think! As always, I love to hear your thoughts, opinions, ideas, and whatever else you might want to say. If you have any major questions or just want to chat, feel free to PM me.

Until next time!


	10. Return to Where it all Begins

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p><em>Yoshino Shimazu: The first person I met when I awoke in the hospital. She's very...spunky. She speaks her mind about how she feels and she's always straightforward. She's stayed by my side the entire time, helping me to get through everything that happened, even though she's been through a lot of the same. She also tells me when she thinks that I'm wrong, and will help me to fix what I mess up. I owe her a lot, and I'm so glad that we became friends. She's also a second year, like myself.<em>

_Sei Sato: My Onee-san. I remember the day that we spent together, so long ago...although back then, I never would have imagined that she was my Nee-san. Apparently, she never said anything about it during the time that we were together at Lilian, and now she's a college student. I'm kind of sad that I can't remember anything; she must have been very kind to me...but it's fine. She became my guardian and we're a family now. And... even though she catches me by surprise most of the time, it feels warm and calming when she hugs me._

_Youko Mizuno: A very collected and wise person. She and Nee-san are in a relationship, although both of them get flustered whenever I mention it. Whenever she looks at me, it's as if she's looking into my soul, staring at both the me that once was and the me that is now. It's a bit unnerving, but I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's really kind. She also seems to look after Ogasawara-san a lot._

_Sayako Ogasawara: Sayako-obasan. One of the few people that have approached me that I still remember. Although we haven't really spoken with each other very often, she's always sent me birthday cards and presents, and always reminded me that she was my godmother and she loved me. She also wanted to adopt me. That's partially why things are the way that they are now._

_Sachiko Ogasawara: Sayako-obasan's daughter. I really dislike her. But I feel strange when I'm around her. As if something that was present is missing. I don't know why, though. I've asked Yoshino many times, but she insists that we were simply in a soeur relationship. I don't understand. She's rude, she's haughty; she's the reason I ended up in the American medical institute. And yet, why..? Why is it that whenever I see her my heart aches so?_

_Shimako Todo: She's..._

It was here that Yumi stopped as she stared at her diary. No matter how many times she came to that name, she couldn't come up with anything to write down. And, contrary to what people (Yoshino) think, it was due to one rather simple reason.

She just couldn't figure her out.

Out of all the people that Yumi had encountered recently, Shimako was the one that she just couldn't get a grasp on personality-wise. In fact, out of all of the people that she met, Shimako was the one Yumi knew the least about, even though they had (according to Yoshino) been the best of friends.

_***Ding Dong* **"Ladies and gentleman we are now preparing to land at Mushashino Airport, we ask that you place on your seat belts and remain seated as we prepare for descent. We want to thank you all for flying Eastern Airlines."_

Closing her diary, Yumi packed it away in the bag she was carrying and sighed as she looked out of the plane window. "I'm finally here."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later she was standing outside the airport, gazing up at the sky. Once again, she sighed as she gazed out at the morning sky. Gathering herself, she looked over the countless taxi that were lined up until her eyes fell on one in particular. "Please take me to this address."<p>

The cab driver, a woman, looked at the piece of paper Yumi gave her, then spoke without looking up. "This address is a fair distance; the charge is going to be a little big. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Yumi smiled lightly as she settled into the back seat, "I'm quite sure that I can manage the fare."

The woman turned to look at the Yumi for the first time, her eyes widening as she took what the young girl was wearing. She was dressed in a modest dark green uniform that everyone within Tokyo recognized on the spot. After all, it was every mother's dream to have their daughter attend the prestigious school that uniform represented. Only those of wealth and rank, or those with outstanding academics were accepted. "Ah, of course. Besides, it wouldn't do for a young girl such as yourself to be walking about this early in the morning in that uniform. Well, darling, buckle up!"

After a two hour drive, the taxi pulled up to Yumi's destination. "Alright, little lady, we're here! The total comes to $128.92."

Nodding, Yumi pulled out a few bills, "Here you go. You can keep what's left over. Thank you."

The woman looked at the money, her eyes wide. It was almost double the fare! "This is-! You know what, here, take this." Pulling out a piece of paper, the cab driver wrote something down on it and gave it to Yumi. "This is my cell phone number. You can call me anytime, from anywhere in Tokyo. I'll come and pick you up personally for no extra charge. Take care, darling!" With a smile and a wave, she pulled off, leaving Yumi to herself.

"..." Yumi stood in the middle of the empty street, her expression impassive as she gazed at the building in front of her. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been an hour, it could have been an eternity, no one knew how long she stood there, saying nothing, simply gazing before she spoke softly.

"Three years...it's been three years since I've been here...although, in reality it's only been one..."

"Are you looking for someone?" From out of the house she was staring at, a girl came out, a surprised look on her face. She wore the same uniform that Yumi did as she messed with her short brown hair. Her eyes held curiosity and concern as she watched Yumi.

"Ah," Taking notice of the girl, put a smile on her face, "I'm sorry. I was looking into the past." With a slight bow, Yumi turned and began to walk away, leaving the young girl alone.

In every living being's lives, there is a point in time where a decision must be made. This decision, varying from large or miniscule, shall cause the Wheel of Fate to turn either of two directions. And when it does, it shall change the course of fate for the one who spun it. Such is the decision that Yumi made as she chose to walk away.

Usually, when the wheel begins to turn, it continues to turn in the direction it began. However...

"Please wait!"

...Sometimes, the Wheel of Fate can be stopped by another, and thus begin to spin anew.

The girl didn't know what caused her to speak out. She hadn't meant to, and she didn't even realize she had until the long haired girl turned back towards her. All she knew, was that something inside of her wanted to talk with this girl; something that was desperately pulling her towards her. Something that said 'If I'm with this girl, something amazing will happen. Something amazing will happen, and things will change.' And it was that something that called out to the girl whom was walking away.

Yumi turned around, mild surprise and questioning on her face as she looked towards the girl. She hadn't expected to be called out to. "Yes, is there something you needed?"

The girl in question couldn't find what to say. _'What am I doing? Just say something, anything!'_ However, before she could, a new voice caught their attention.

"Ah, nothing like the morning to do good for...Yumi-chan..? Is that really you, Yumi-chan!"

The girl watched as Yumi's eyes lit with surprise, then recognition as she quickly moved over to the elderly neighbor who had come out of her front door.

"Oba-san! It's been so long! How have you been?" Yumi was all smiles as she hugged her former neighbor. The elderly lady was also smiling, tears in her eyes as she hugged Yumi tightly. "Ah, Yumi-chan, we thought you had died! We hadn't heard anything at all in the past year! We didn't know what to expect when your old house was sold! I'm glad you're okay!"

For the briefest of moments, the girl saw the slightest flicker of sadness flicker on Yumi's face, but then it was gone as Yumi stepped back, "I'm sorry for making you worry about me, Oba-san. I was in the hospital for a long time, and was released recently. From now on, I'll be living in another part of Tokyo, so I won't be over here again..."

The elderly woman nodded understandingly, "I see. At the very least I'm glad that you're alright. And it's good that I got to see you again. I bet that-"

"Ah, you're still here, little lady?"

At the sound of the voice, the girl saw Yumi's expression turn from warmth to absolute terror, her face paling as she took several steps backwards and spun around, running away as if she were running for her life. Turning around, the girl looked back to the man who had spoken out as he looked to her, "Well, she left in a hurry. Was she a friend of yours?"

"...Papa, I've got to go! Bye!" With that, the girl was off, running as fast as she could in the direction that Yumi had sped off. After running for a solid five minutes, she came to a stop, catching her breath as she leaned against a light pole. Suddenly, she heard the voice she was looking for.

"Stay...away..!" Across from her, Yumi was leaning with one arm on the wall of a building, breathing heavily, her face wet with sweat as she glared at a man who was several feet away from her.

"Aw, don't be like that! I just want to get to know you better! Just the two of us...heh heh..." He moved closer as Yumi moved back further, grinning with a sick look on his face as she clutched her chest.

WHAM!

The man fell to the ground, crying out in pain as he hit the ground. "She said to stay away from her!" Standing in front of Yumi, the girl held a large plank of wood threateningly.

"Why, you little-!" The man rolled backwards as the piece of wood connected to the floor where he was moments ago. "Dammit, I'll remember this!" Running off, he left the two girls alone.

THUD.

The sound of something hitting the floor behind her caught the girl's attention. Spinning around, she gasped as she was Yumi slumped against the wall, still clutching her chest as she took rattled breaths. "Yumi-san, are you okay!" She knelt down, looking into Yumi's face, "Don't worry, I'll call for an ambulance!"

Her hand was stopped by Yumi's as she was reaching into her bag. "I'm...fine..."

"You're clearly not fine at all!" The girl argued, but Yumi shook her head once more as she fought to catch her breath.

"But!" The girl was frantic, unsure of whether or not to heed Yumi's words. However, after a few moments, when Yumi's sporadic breathing began to stabilize, she began to calm. Staying by Yumi's side, she knelt down and held her hand, her worried expression never leaving her face.

Finally, after a long moment, Yumi visibly relaxed, a sigh escaping as she leaned back against the wall. "Don't worry. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" The girl continued to watch Yumi's face for any kind of distress, and when she failed to see any, she relaxed as well.

"Yes, I'm alright. Although, I need to thank you. If it weren't for you, I would probably be in a much worse situation right now."

The girl shook her head, "N-no, there's no need to thank me. I'm just glad that you're alright. Besides, I couldn't just ignore someone who needed help right in front of me!"

Yumi smiled lightly. _'This girl seems to be rather innocent and kind. She reminds me of the old me. She's certainly interesting.'_ "I see. But still thanks. I know this might be a sudden change, but do you want to walk to school together? I think we have enough time to get there without rushing if we head there now."

The girl nodded, a smile coming to her face, "I'd be happy to!"

With that, the two of them began walking towards school. At first, they were silent. Yumi was deep in thought, while the other girl didn't know what to say.

"So, Yumi-san, are you friends with my neighbors?" It was the only thing that she could think of to start a conversation, and it seemed to work, as it caught Yumi's attention.

"Ah, yes. Actually, I used to live in the same house that you live in right now. I had gone over seas for a while, and I wanted to come back and take a look at my old home. Sorry if I startled you earlier."

"Ah, you traveled over seas? Does this mean it's your first year at Lilian? Ah, I'm a first year by the way."

A bitter smile came to Yumi's face. "I suppose you could say it is...I'm a second year."

The girl smiled. "You're in the same year as my Onee-sama. Perhaps you know her, Yumi-sama?"

Yumi smiled slightly at the girl's way of referring to her. She had been told quite a bit about how one addresses their senior at Lilian. For some reason, It felt nostalgic to be referred to as 'Yumi-sama'. She shook her head, "Actually, today is my first day, so I'm afraid I don't know many people."

As they neared the school gates, the girl felt more and more of the passing students giving the two of them looks. Ever since gaining her Onee-sama, she had become used to such looks, but she didn't want Yumi to feel uncomfortable. Looking at Yumi, to her surprise, she found that Yumi wasn't fazed by it at all, as if she didn't even notice the looks.

On that note, though, the girl noticed that most they were getting were looks of shock and disbelief. And, strangely enough, almost all of the looks were coming from the second and third year students. Before she could say anything about it however, Yumi stopped at the gates. "Thank you for walking with me, as well as talking with me. All in all, it was a very enjoyable morning."

The girl bowed, "N-no, It was my pleasure! I really liked talking with you, and I was hoping that we could become friends."

A mischievous smile came to Yumi's face, "Oh? I don't mind, but I think it would be hard to be friends with someone who never introduced herself..."

The girl's face turned bright red as she realized that she knew Yumi's name, but she had never mentioned her own. "I-I'm sorry! I completely forgot! My name is Nana! Nana Arima! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

To her surprise, Yumi's face went from shock, to confusion, and then to recognition. Then, it lit once more into a mischievous smile"It's nice to meet you as well Nana-chan, although, I didn't expect to meet you so soon. I'd like to talk with you more, but I have to go to the office. I'll see you again soon, Nana-chan. Ah, and tell Yoshino that I'll see her after school."

"Ah, okay. See you later, Yumi-sama!" Nana bowed once again as she watched Yumi walk away. It was only after Yumi was out of sight that it struck her. "Wait, how did she know Onee-sama?"

"How did who know me, Nana-chan?"

Nana spun around. "Ah, Onee-sama! Gokigenyo! I met a new friend this morning. She's a second year that just transferred to Lilian today. We had a run in with a pervert, but we managed to chase him away. She also seemed to be sick, but she said she was fine. I don't know why, but I feel a strange pull towards her. She also asked me to tell you she will see you after school."

Yoshino frowned, "A second year transfer student..? Seemed to be sick..? Wait, Nana-chan, what was that girl's name!"

Surprised by her Onee-sama's sudden outburst, Nana answered hesitantly, "I forgot to ask for her last name when she went to the office, but her first name was Yumi..."

The moment Nana said Yumi's name, Yoshino was off, running towards the office, pulling Nana along as she ran.

* * *

><p>"Well, that takes care of all the extra paperwork adjustments. Since you were never actually withdrawn from the academy itself, it was a simple matter to update your files with your new last name and situation. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you, but I am glad that you've returned to the Academy. I think you'll find it to be a pleasant place to attend."<p>

Yumi bowed, "Thank you for all of your help, Sensei. Even though I don't have any memories of this school, I can feel it. This school feels warm, as if I am right at home here. And thank you for your concern about me. I will do my best to make everyone proud."

Nodding, the principal smiled, "Very good. We're expecting great things from you."

There was a knock on the door and a muffled voice, "You requested to see me, Sensei?"

"Ah, yes. To help you get acquainted with our school, I've asked someone to give you a tour of the academy, as well as get you both something to eat. I know I'm not supposed to show favoritism towards students, but Miki and Taeko were both students of mine that I thought of as family. As such, I like to think of you the same way. You may come in."

"Thank you." The door opened, and Yumi's eyes widened in surprise at who entered. "Ah."

"Yumi-san, this is Shimako Todo. She is currently the Rosa Gigantea and a third year. She's a very kind girl."

Shimako's face reflected Yumi's surprise for a moment, before breaking out into a pure smile, "It's nice to meet you again. I am Shimako Todo."

Yumi smiled as well, after seeing Shimako's radiant smile, she couldn't help but to, "It's nice to meet you, Shimako-sama. I am Yumi Honokawa."

Shimako's face showed her confusion for the briefest of moments before she replied, "Yumi-san, there is no need to refer to any of the third years as 'sama. All of the third years recognize you as one of their own; we are the same age, after all. Shall we begin the tour?"

"Ah, just a moment, Yumi-san." As the principal spoke, the bell for class rang. "Here. This is a key to one of the music rooms. You may find it useful later."

"Thank you, Sensei. We'll be going, then."

As the two exited the room, Shimako looked around. Before, there had been many students (including Yoshino and Nana) who were waiting outside the office, but now they had all left as class had just started. "Shall we take a look at the grounds?"

With a nod the two left the building. The tour was lively, Shimako giving her details about everywhere they went, and once they had seen all of the school, the two went to the cafeteria, where Yumi bought food. At Shimako's suggestion, the two ate at the Rose Mansion.

Yumi was happy. She hadn't had the chance to truly enjoy herself in the past few months. At the same time, she was taking note of various things about Shimako. Shimako on the other hand, had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yumi-san, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it you want to know?" _'Although, I have an idea...'_

"Did you truly change your last name to 'Honokawa'? And, why choose that one?"

_'I thought so.'_ "Yes, I really did change my name. To be honest, after everything that happened, I didn't want to share the same name as _that man._"

Shimako could hear the bitterness in her voice as she spoke of her father, but stayed silent as Yumi continued, "At first, I thought about using Taeko-obasan's last name, but I didn't feel I was worthy enough to use it. And then..."

A tired smile met Yumi's face. Shimako looked at her curiously, "And then?"

Yumi sighed. "To be honest, I had to get Nee-san and Sayako-obasan's approval before I changed my name. But, after I told them about not using Taeko-obasan's name, the whole issue of my adoption came back up. Sayako-obasan wanted me to join the Ogasawara family, while Nee-san wanted me to take her last name, since she's already my legal guardian. In the end, I decided to take Jun-san's last name. Besides Sayako-obasan, she's the only other one I've know almost all of my life."

Shimako nodded, "Yumi-san. Even if you don't remember them, there are a lot of people that know you from the past here. And as the former Rosa Chinensis _en bouton_, every second and third year still hold you in very high regard, as a leader and as a model student. Even if they find out about your amnesia, I don't think that will change. Can you handle being put on a pedestal from the first day?"

Yumi thought about it. "Even if I'm not a bouton... Am I expected to take back Ogasawara-san's rosary for the sake of the student council?"

Shimako shook her head, "No, the news about you returning Sachiko-san's rosary has already spread throughout the school, and has become an accepted part of life. However, I think Yoshino-san has already mentioned it to you, but we do want you to come back to the Yamayurikai. Even if you're not a bouton, you're still one of the top candidates to become a Rose during elections this year. And if you find it in your heart that you want to become Sachiko-san's _petite soeur_ again, I know that she would love to give you her rosary once more."

"I see..." Yumi stared at the table, deep in thought. Shimako frowned slightly, then smiled.

"At any rate, Yumi-san. It's been two months since we've seen you. When did you come back to Japan? We were worried about you."

The distraction worked, as a sheepish expression came to Yumi's face, "Ah, actually, I arrived here in Japan earlier this morning, and came, with a few detours, straight here. I hadn't told anyone that I was coming back today besides Nee-san, and I only told her yesterday. I was so busy that I forgot to tell Yoshino until I ran into Nana-chan earlier. I hope she's not too-"

"YU-MI!"

The two girls fell silent as an angry Rosa Foetida _en bouton_ slammed open the door, followed by a terrified Nana. Shimako turned to Yumi, an impassive look on her face.

"May Maria-sama watch over you, Yumi-san."

* * *

><p>AN:And, there we have it! This chapter took me a lot longer than I expected. Yumi's back where she belongs, and things are settling down and heating up! As for Yumi taking Jun's last name, I can see Yumi clearly not wanting to be associated with her father in any way. Add to it that Jun has been by her side since she was a small child, and I think you can see where I'm going.

Till Next time!


	11. For The Sake of Love

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>The air in the room was electric, practically vibrating from the intense anger that was radiating from Yoshino as she glared at Yumi. However, after a moment (to the surprise of both Nana and Shimako) her glare faded and was replaced by a relieved smile as she pulled Yumi into a tight hug. She noticed the girl tremble slightly upon the sudden touch, but she gradually relaxed as Yoshino gently held her.<p>

"I'm back, Yoshino."

"It looks like you made it here okay. I wasn't sure what time your flight arrived."

"Eh?" Surprised, Yumi looked at her friend, "Yoshino, you knew I was arriving today? How did you..?"

"Jun-san called me a few days ago and told me what day your flight was. Now, I understand that you were really busy during the past few months and forgot to call us, but..."

WHAP.

The next thing they knew, Yoshino's school bag collided with the top of Yumi's head, causing the girl to cry out in pain. "You're lucky that I found you before Sachiko-sama or Sei-sama; you have no idea how angry they are. Why didn't you call one of us before you left the airport!"

"It was four in the morning! I couldn't just wake someone that early! That's why I caught a taxi! Besides, I made it here alright, didn't I?"

"Nana-chan told me what happened earlier." At that statement, Yumi fell silent, avoiding looking straight at Yoshino. "What if Nana-chan hadn't been there? You could've-"

"I know!" Yumi burst out, "I know! I just... I just wanted to visit _that place..._one last time. So I could move on. How could I ask you to return to that place with me? I'm not heartless, you know."

The room fell silent for a long moment before Yoshino spoke again, "Then I guess I'll let you off easy this time. But next time, call me. No more going places by yourself. At least wait for me by the gate after school from now on. Promise?"

"Really, not you too, Yoshino. Everyone insists on me not going anywhere alone. Especially Sayako-obasan."

"Come on, Yumi! You can't leave the school without me! Promise me!"

"Um..." Everyone turned as a confused Nana looked between Yoshino, Yumi and Shimako (who was still sitting at the table.) "Yumi-sama, is it safe to assume that you are acquainted with Sachiko-sama and Shimako-sama, as well as with Onee-sama?"

"Yes, I have met Ogasawara-sama and Shimako-san before, as well as Yoshino. They are all important people to me." Her eyes lit up, her face back into the mischievous grin she had earlier as she gazed at Nana, "Of course, I met you earlier, and I'd like to get to know you as well, Nana-chan..."

Nana could feel her face heating up as her heart sped up, "Just-just Nana is fine, Yumi-sama..." Before she could get any further, Yumi was pulled away by Yoshino.

"Yumi, stop flirting with my _petite-soeur! _I swear, Sei-sama's personality is starting to rub off on you." Pulling her to the table, Yoshino sat down next to her, "You've even started to exhibit her flirtatious ways!"

"That's mean. I'm nowhere near the flirt that Nee-san is. Although, from what I've heard, she's not nearly as bad as she was _before_ she and Youko-san got together...wait, you said Ogasawara-sama _and_ Nee-san are angry with me. You didn't..."

"I did." Yoshino nodded, the color draining from Yumi's face, "I told Sei-sama about what happened on your way to school when I called her earlier. It's payback for not calling me for two months."

"Ah, so this is why everyone's crowding around outside. Good afternoon, everyone." The door to the council room opened, and two women entered, one with a smile, the other with a frown that lifted slightly as her eyes came to a halt on Yumi.

"Rei-sama, Sachiko-sama! Gokigenyou! I'll make some tea for everyone." Nana walked off as Yumi stood up. Walking over to the two older women, Yumi bowed slightly.

"It's nice to see you again, Ogasawara-sama. And it's nice to meet you as well, Hasekura-sama. I know that when we met the first time, we didn't really have time to introduce ourselves, but better late than never. I am Yumi Honokawa, but please call me Yumi. It just feels right for some reason."

Rei nodded, "Nice to meet you, Yumi-chan. As you already know, I'm Rei Hasekura, a third year, and also Rosa Foetida. Yoshino-chan has kept me informed about your situation. I respect your resolve to start from scratch, and want you to know that I'm there for you whenever you need someone to talk to."

"Yumi." And there it was. As Yumi turned, she was met with a piercing gaze, a gaze full of worry and anger as Sachiko looked straight into her eyes, "Hold still." Despite herself, Yumi was compelled to obey as Sachiko moved closer to her. Slowly, Sachiko reached out towards Yumi's chest, towards the tie that hung from her uniform...

*****step*

Her hand grasped air. She looked at Yumi, who was now a few feet away from where she was before, eyes averted. Slightly annoyed, Sachiko took a step towards her. Yumi didn't move; merely watched as she move closer. Satisfied, Sachiko reached out towards her again.

*step*

Once again, Sachiko's hand grabbed air. "Yumi!" Clearly upset now, Sachiko glared at the girl who was once again a distance from her. However, Yumi's look changed from apologetic to anxiety and warning as she gazed back at Sachiko.

"Don't."

"Yumi, what on earth is going on?" Sachiko asked, moving towards her again; however she quickly came to a stop, eyes widening in surprise as she was stopped by none other than Nana.

"Sachiko-sama, Yumi-sama was accosted earlier this morning...and she's still probably shook up a bit by it."

"...I understand that," Sachiko replied after a moment, "However, it bothers me that she flinches away from me!"

Nana couldn't think of anything to say to that. However, before Sachiko questioned her further, Yumi stepped forward (albeit, a very short step), "It's not that I'm shying away from you, Ogasawara-sama, it's just that..." Unconsciously, she moved her arm to cover her upper body as she looked away, "...I...don't want people to...touch...me. Ah, hugs and holding hands are alright," She added hastily, noticing the look on Yoshino's face, "Just...not my general body..."

The room was silent for a few moments as they looked at each other, surprised at this new revelation. However, what surprised them more was that Yoshino was completely unfazed by the startling news.

"Yoshino," Rei asked, "How long have you known about Yumi's condition?"

"Since the very beginning." Her reply was short and pointed; a sign that she didn't want to pursue this line of conversation. Taking the hint, Rei turned back to the others.

"Still, Yumi-chan, It's good to see you back and in good health. If I had known that you were arriving today I would have baked you a cake in celebration, but..."

At the mention of the word 'cake,' Yoshino's eyes lit up, "Then, why not have a welcome back party today? Tomorrow's the weekend, so we can have as much fun as we want tonight..." A mischievous look came to her face, "...at Yumi's place!"

"Yoshino-chan, you can't just decide something like that on a sudden whim!" Rei said, frowning, "Besides, we don't know what Yumi-chan has planned. I'm sure there's a lot that she has to do, especially since she just came back to Japan."

Everyone turned to Yumi. Nana's eyes had a hopeful look, while Yoshino looked expectant. Shimako had a conflicted look on her face, while Sachiko wore a frown, as if contemplating something. "I don't mind," Yumi said after a moment of thought, "If it's not a bother to everyone, I would like to have a party. It would be a nice break from all the hustle I've had recently. Besides, I'm sure that Yoshino and Nana can't wait to see where I live now. But first there are a few things that I need to do. How about we all meet later at Nee-san's apartment? It's not too far, and everyone knows where it is."

Everyone else agreed, and Yumi smiled. "Alright then, it's settled. If you would excuse me then, I have some things to attend to." With that, Yumi picked up her bag, and walked towards the door.

"Hold it!" just before she stepped out, Yoshino's hand shot out and grabbed hers. "You didn't think I forgot already, did you?"

"Tch," Yumi looked away, a slightly annoyed expression on her face, "I was hoping you did."

"Not a chance. You promised not to go anywhere by yourself anymore, remember?"

In actuality, Yumi _hadn't_ promised not to go anywhere by herself, as Nana had interrupted the conversation before Yumi could properly respond to the question; however Yumi didn't correct Yoshino on it as she replied, to the surprise of Shimako. "Yoshino, I'll be fine walking around the campus by myself for a while."

"Wait, I'll come with you."

"You can't. You still have to have your meeting with everyone else. Don't skip your duties for my sake."

"It's fine, I'll just-"

"You can't." The tone of Yumi's voice made Sachiko and Shimako stiffen and brace themselves on instinct. The last time they had heard that tone, it was followed by flying vases (which, coincidentally, there was an abundance of in the Yamayurikai room) and injuries (which were the result of the flying vases). However neither of those happened this time as Yumi gazed at Yoshino. Her eyes were cold, like the first time they had seen her in America. However, also like in America, Yoshino wasn't one to easily back down.

"And why not! Why can't I-"

"Have you forgotten? You have a different role to perform. You can't just switch roles."

"...That doesn't matter."

You were the one who said it. In this play that we call life, you already have your Himeko."

"That doesn't matter!"

"It _does_ matter! I'm Tamao, remember? TA-MA-O. We're in totally different plays." Slowly, she took her hand out of Yoshino's and walked through the doorway, but before she walked through it, she turned back to look at Yoshino. This time, however, her expression had lost it's coldness, replaced by a sad smile, "...You can't be Chikane for me, too." And with that, she was gone.

Nobody said anything for a long while as Yoshino just stood there. None of the others had any idea what had just happened between Yoshino and Yumi, but Rei could tell that whatever had just happened was severely bothering her younger cousin. However, just how much it was bothering her wasn't immediately apparent.

"...Everyone, is it okay if we call it a day? I'm sure there's a lot of things that we all have to do before we meet up at Sei-sama's place." Shimako and Sachiko both looked at Rei and nodded, grabbing their stuff and walking out of the room quietly. After a nod from Rei, Nana did the same.

"Okay, Yoshino-chan. Do you want to talk about what's wrong? I'm always here to listen and help if I can."

"...Rei-chan."

"...You love me, right?"

"Of course I do, Yoshino-chan. What is it that makes you ask that, all of a sudden?

"...But...is the love you have for me...and the love I have for you...the same kind of love?"

* * *

><p>Yumi was sitting on the sill of a low window, deep in thought.<p>

'_Great job, Yumi... It's only my first day back in Japan, and there's already drama. I had hoped to avoid this issue for at least a few more days. Still, I hate being harsh to Yoshino. But, if she doesn't understand...'_

"I thought that you might be here, Yumi-san."

Jumping to her feet from where she was lying, Yumi looked towards the door as Shimako entered the room. _'I forgot to lock the door back... I must be more depressed than I thought.' _"Shimako...san. Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you. I was worried about how you were feeling after what happened a while ago at the Rose Mansion."

"Why were you worried about me? I think that Yoshino must be feeling worse than I am right now."

"I think a lot of people would be worried if one of their dear friends felt as if they were Tamao-san. Yumi-san...you like Yoshino-san, don't you?"

Yumi stared at Shimako for a long moment. "...I didn't expect for you to have seen the play 'Strawberry Panic,' Shimako-san. But, to answer your question, I love Yoshino more than I love anyone else...except Nee-san."

"...I see...Does Yoshino-san feel the same way..? I thought..."

If she had been paying attention to Shimako, Yumi might have noticed the look that had crossed her face for the briefest of seconds. However, Shimako certainly didn't miss the sad look that once again graced Yumi's face as she looked away. "If you would had asked simply if Yoshino loved me as well, I would have answered yes on the spot. If you were to ask her, then she would have answered yes on the spot. However, the truth is although she does love me, the love she has for me is different than the love I have for her. To be completely honest, all she's doing is running away from reality."

Turning away completely, she moved back to the window sill, staring out of the window. "Yoshino has always loved Hasekura-sama, ever since they were both little. And even though she was the younger of the two, Yoshino was always the Chikane, the protector, always taking action in Hasekura-sama's stead. In that regard, although you wouldn't know it at first glance, Hasekura-sama is the Himeko. Alone, she appears weak or timid, however when she is with Yoshino, she shines brilliantly, allowing everyone to see how wonderful she really is."

Silently, Shimako moved closer to the sitting girl as she continued, "Back in America, when I first told Yoshino that I loved her, she told me that she already had found her Himeko, her cousin Rei-sama. However, when I asked her if Hasekura-sama loved her the same way, it caused Yoshino to start to doubt herself, and her cousin."

"Why?" Shimako asked, as she stood behind Yumi, "Why would she start to doubt their feelings for each other after all these years?"

"Because Yoshino is naive. She hadn't realized that there was more than one way to love someone. At the same time, she realized that the feelings she had for me were a type of love as well, and that confused and scared her. Now, not only did she not know how Hasekura-sama felt about her, but she was unsure whom she loved in a more romantic sense, me or Hasekura-sama. However, she did know that I loved her in a romantic way, so she turned to me. But..."

"You knew the difference." Shimako stated quietly.

"Yes. I knew from the beginning that the love she has for me isn't the kind I have for her. Her love is the love of a beloved sister. Adored and cherished, as well as protected and watched over. Hugged and held, but never kissed softly."

As she continued to speak, Yumi's expression gradually grew sadder and sadder, "However, Yoshino refused to listen when I told her the difference between her love for me, and the love she has for Hasekura-sama. She was too scared to gather the courage and ask her cousin how she truly felt, and instead clung to me."

"But Yumi-san, wasn't that good for you? That Yoshino-san was choosing you over Rei-sama?" It was an innocent question, spoken by one who had never been in such a situation. However, she regretted asking it immediately as Yumi spun around, anger blazing in her eyes.

"I'd NEVER take advantage of Yoshino's feelings like that! How dare you even suggest such a thing!" I kept telling her to be honest with herself! I even stopped talking to her for two months so she could sort out how she truly felt! I care about her way to much to ever-khhgh!"

The moment Yumi's eyes widened in surprise, Shimako was there, catching her as she fell to her knees, clutching her chest. "YUMI-SAN! Are you alright!" Holding her close, Shimako rubbed her back gently, trying to repeat what she had seen Dr. Jun do months before. It was all she could do to keep herself from panicking as well.

After a few minutes, once her heart had calmed down, Yumi pushed herself (albeit weakly) away from Shimako. She was still slightly angry, but that anger completely faded as she looked up at her tearful face before being completely bound in a tight embrace as Shimako cried into her shoulder. "Yumi-san, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You could have died- I-I almost-!"

"Now, now, Shimako-san. I'm fine. It was my fault for getting so angry in the first place. I knew better, but I let my emotions get the best of me. So...stop crying, okay? You're not to blame."

It would be another few moments before Shimako would oblige her request. When she did, Yumi wiped away the remaining tears with her finger, "There you go, Shimako-san. Onee-san aren't supposed to cry in front of their juniors, okay? Come on."

Taking Yumi's hand, Shimako got to her feet and followed her out of the room. Waiting for Yumi to lock the door, she took note of the room. _'Music room number 5...'_

"Don't tell anyone about this room." The sudden statement made her jump as Yumi continued, "You're the only student that knows I have a key to that room, so I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone."

"I don't mind, but why were you given a key to that room in the first place? I thought that room wasn't being used for anything."

"It's not. The principal gave me that room to use for personal reasons. Let's go, Shimako-san."

Together, they left, making their way out of the building. Since school clubs were still in session, they didn't run into anyone as they walked towards the gate. Surprisingly, they weren't the only ones.

"Yumi-sama! We were looking for you! We were worried about you! How did Shimako-sama find you before us?" Both Nana and Sachiko were standing by the wall near the gate, walking over to them as they approached.

Sachiko looked at them with discerning eyes, "Are the two of you alright?"

Yumi nodded to the two of them, "Yes, we're fine. Shimako-san found me by chance, and we were talking for a bit."

Sachiko smiled, "I'm glad. Then, shall we be on our way together?" With a nod from everyone, they all made their way to the gate. However, once they reached it, Yumi stopped as the others kept going.

It was Nana who noticed first, "Huh? Yumi-sama? What's wrong? Why did you suddenly stop?"

Shimako and Sachiko stopped as well, the three coming back to the gate. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong..."

"Then, why did you suddenly stop?"

"...I'm waiting."

"Waiting? Why are you waiting?" Sachiko asked.

"...Because I promised I wouldn't leave school without waiting."

"Ah, but Yumi-sama, Onee-sama was really upset! She and Rei-sama might have already left. You two shouldn't get into serious arguments like that anymore. Friends should always be able to talk out their problems."

"Don't worry, Nana-chan. Yoshino and I won't argue like that for a long time. Besides, I'm sure that everything's going to be just fine. You go ahead without me. We'll meet you all later.

Comprehension dawned on Shimako's face, "Yumi-san...you...so _that's_ why you started that argument between you and Yoshino!"

Yumi simply smiled in response. Shimako nodded, "Very well, then we'll part ways here. I'll see you later, Yumi-san."

With a nod of encouragement from Yumi, Sachiko followed suit, leaving Yumi and Nana at the gate.

"I'll wait for Onee-sama as well."

"Okay, we'll wait together. It shouldn't be long. In fact..."

"YU-MI!"

"There. See?"

Indeed, running very, _very _fast, Yoshino was speeding towards the gate, Rei walking (albeit quickly) behind her. "I DID IT!" The moment she was in range, without even bothering to slow down, Yoshino tackled Yumi in an aerial hug, the two falling into the grass near the gates. "Yumi, I did it, I did it! And she said yes! WE FEEL THE SAME WAY!"

Yumi was too happy for them, (and too short on breath) to chew out Yoshino for tackling her. However, before she got her breath back, she was pulled off of the ground and into another embrace. "Hasekura-sama!"

"Thank you, Yumi-chan! Thank you for truly bringing us together, closer than we were before."

"Eh!" Yumi's face went bright pink, "I-I don't know what you mean!"

"Yoshino-chan told me everything." Rei whispered, so just the two of them could hear, "I had wondered why she had been so distant lately, but I had no idea she was feeling so conflicted. And you, you really did pull a Tamao. You gave it all up for Yoshino's sake. That's not something just anyone could do. We owe you more than you can imagine."

'_Has __**everybody**__ read Strawberry Panic?' _"Then, be happy. And make sure she knows just how much you love her, okay Hasekura-sama?"

"Rei."

"Huh?"

"Call me Rei. As far as Yoshino and I are concerned, you're a part of our family. And with family, there's no formality."

"T-thank you...Rei."

"Oh, and one more thing!" Yoshino stated, pulling Yumi away from Rei, "Just because I can't be your Chikane doesn't mean that I won't still be by your side. From now on, the three of us are going to stick together, even after you find your _true_ Chikane. In fact, that gives me an idea..."

"Okay...wait, _what?_"

Rei grinned, "That's right, Yumi. You're one of us, now. And we watch over and protect our own. Although..." Rei winked, a knowing expression on her face, "I'd like to think that I'm not as weak as Himeko."

Surprise lit Yumi's face, "Wow... Rei, I never would have expected you to have read _Kannazuki no Miko._ Then again, you _are_ Yoshino's cousin... I'm guessing that I can't say 'no' to any of this, can I?"

"Afraid not, Yumi. You're stuck with the two of us for life."

"_Three_ of us!" Nana said, grabbing both Yumi and Yoshino's arms, "I'm part of this family, too!"

"...It seems like I've gotten adopted by a strange new family." Although she said so, Yumi was happy with the outcome. '_And now that that's settled, I can finally say it.'_ Hugging Yoshino closer to her, she whispered just so only she could hear, "Goodbye, dearest Yoshino."

Yoshino embraced her back, a tear in her eye, "...Hello, dearest sister." Looking each other in the eyes, the two of them smiled.

And not too far away from them, leaning against a wall, Tsutako smiled as she lowered her camera. "This one is definitely going into my favorites collection."

* * *

><p>AN: Aanndd, we're done! This chapter had a lot of information, and a lot of revelations as well. We also see the depth of the relationship between Yumi and Yoshino, and how it affects others around them. As always, I want to know what you think! What are your thoughts on the latest chapter, what are your thoughts on the characters so far...anything you want to say! And also like always, if you want to just chat, feel free to P.M. me. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far!

Until next time!


	12. Heading Home

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>Shimako, by nature, was a very observant person. The moment everyone reunited with each other, she could tell that something major had changed between Yumi and the Foetida family. She watched as Yumi spoke to Sei and Youko for a brief moment before leading everyone to their destination.<p>

As they walked, she noted the way the group in front of her interacted. The biggest change was also the most obvious. While Yoshino and Rei holding hands was a common scene as they were cousins, the intimate way their hands were intertwined and the way they leaned into one another signified the change in their relationship. Shimako had mixed feelings about this.

The other thing that she noticed was that the Foetida girls were gravitating towards Yumi. It seemed that they were reluctant to stray too far away from the young woman. Rei and Yoshino were engaging her in a lively conversation, their topics becoming wilder and wilder, leaving them in fits of giggles every few minutes. Nana was laughing along with them as she walked at Yumi's side.

And yet, something was wrong. Although she couldn't figure out what, she knew there was something off about Yumi. As she continued to watch them, her suspicions were confirmed as she realized that it had something to do with the relationship between her and Yoshino. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost walked right into Youko as everyone came to a stop. Looking at where everyone else was staring, Shimako couldn't help but voice her question.

"Yumi-san, isn't this Sachiko-san's home? Why did we come here?"

Yumi smiled softly, "I did mention that there was something that I needed to do before I headed home. I need to speak with Sayako...san, for a few moments. Nee-san, Youko-nee, could you please escort everyone to my home? I don't think I will take too long."

"Not so fast, Yumi." Before she could move through the gates Sei's hand firmly, but gently grabbed her own, "You're not getting away that easily. It takes a little while to get from the front gate to Sachiko's actual home, so I'm coming with you. You, me, and Sayako-san are going to have a talk about some things."

Sei was smiling, but her eyes weren't. Nodding slightly, Yumi followed her into the Ogasawara compound, walking along the trail that led to the mansion. After about five minutes of walking, Sei suddenly came to a stop. "Yumi, what the hell were you thinking!" It was a restrained, icy voice. For her merit, she had not yelled, nor had she gave any indication that she would try to harm Yumi, not that she ever would intentionally. Yumi noticed this as well; she hadn't known her for very long, but she was well aware that by now Sei would have usually grabbed the person she was angry at by their clothes.

"You barely called us in the past two months, you didn't let us know that you were coming back to Japan, and don't even get me started on what Yoshino told me about what happened this morning before you got to school! Why didn't you contact us? You're still trying to do everything by yourself!"

"..." Yumi couldn't reply. Sei had accurately pointed out exactly what Yumi had been doing.

Becoming more angry at Yumi's lack of reply, Sei subconsciously took a step towards her, but stopped the moment Yumi took a step back, her face suddenly becoming wary and guarded. "Yumi, you agreed to let me be your guardian. Why can't you let me be the big sister that I am? Why can't you trust me and Youko? I don't want to keep hearing everything from Sayako-san and Jun-san! Why can't you rely on us!"

"Because I don't _know _you." It was a simple response, but it was one that completely shocked Sei, as Yumi continued, "Although all of you have known the me of before, you have to remember, I just returned from spending a year living in America. For me, the only people here that I know from before is Sayako, because she is my Godmother, Jun-san, because she's Jun-san, Yoshino, because she's special, and... well, one other person, for personal reasons. How can you possibly expect me to trust you when I've barely had the chance to know you? Trust takes time. Because you are my Nee-san, I have more trust in you than in most of the others I've met recently, but after what happened with... well, let's just say it's hard for me to even trust family. That's why I have to take the time to get to know you, so I can establish that trust in you. So I can get to know the real you. Or, at least the you that you want me to know."

Sei understood her reasons, even if she wasn't too happy about it, but that last part caught her attention, "What do you mean, the me I want you to know?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

Yumi smiled slightly, "Why do you think I opted not to live in the same household as you? I don't want to have to deal with two sexy women walking around the house naked in the morning and at night, especially when one of them is my half-sister."

By the time Sei regained her composure from that curve-ball, Yumi was already a good distance ahead of her. She had to move at a light jog to catch up, "Yumi, is that truly the reason you don't wish to live with me? And how did you even hear about something like that?"

A mischievous smile came to Yumi's face, "Back when you all came to visit me in America, Youko-nee and I talked. A lot. There were a lot of things about the two of you that shocked me, Nee-san. And as for your first question, that's definitely part of the reason; after all, you did just finally get your own place for the two of you, I'm sure you would like to keep your privacy for a while at least. Besides, surely you don't want your younger sister to become smitten with your girlfriend, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Youko-nee is _very _alluring...especially in her black laced panties-"

Suddenly, Yumi was stopped as Sei's hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face her, Sei's face bright red, "Wha-you-explain!"

"That's what happens when you take liberties with someone's hospital bed." Yumi deadpanned.

If it were possible, Sei's face turned even redder, "You saw us!"

At this, Yumi blushed lightly as she looked away, "...Jun-san thought it was a great opportunity to teach me about 'the pleasures of human relationships'."

"Well, Yumi- that was-"

"The main part of the reason I decided to live alone." The moment she said it, Yumi regretted it a bit as she noticed the (very well hidden) heartbroken look that flashed across Sei's face for an instant. Beginning to walk forward again, she gently took her sister's hand in her own. "Even so, Youko-nee still really wanted me to live with you guys, so after a bit of arguing, we came to a compromise, along with the help of Sayako-obasan. It's a surprise, but I'm sure you won't mind too much. Now come on, Nee-san. We've spent too much time dawdling."

"Dawdling?"

"It's a Jun thing."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>"Yumi-chan! I see that you've arrived here safely. As much as I would like to chat and berate your for various reasons that you're probably aware of, I'm actually in the middle of something moderately important, so I cannot give you too much time. Can you come back tomorrow afternoon?"<p>

Sayako indeed looked busy as she scanned over multiple files that sat on her desk. Yumi nodded in agreement. "Yes, ma'am. At the very least, can you give me the details before I leave?"

"That is fine. As you already know, you are forbidden to live alone, despite the fact that the home is legally yours. When we add in your health conditions..." She halted for a moment as Yumi gasped with wide eyes, "Yes, Jun-san has given me some of the details concerning your health. Do not worry; I won't tell anyone that she hasn't already. Anyhow, due to all of this and the fact that you stated that you do not wish to live with either my family or your sister, we have decided that two people will live with you, not including the live-in maids that will serve you and care for the home." She noticed the question in her eyes, "Also, there is a strict no men policy that I will be enforcing on the estate, the only exception being my husband, but only after you have met him here a couple of times. I understand that it will take a long while for you to become comfortable in his presence again."

Yumi nodded in acceptance. She was completely satisfied with the no men policy. She was also aware that she would need to talk with Sayako's husband for multiple reasons. He _was _her godfather, after all. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you for understanding. Can you tell me who will be living with me? I wish to at least be able to greet them by name; I'm sure that you have informed them of me by now."

Sayako was impressed. In the year that Yumi had spent in America, not only did she become a pianist known as 'The Angel's Gift', but her mannerism and speech had drastically improved to suit high society. Secretly, she was also relieved; Jun had mentioned to her that Yumi only showed this side of herself when it was necessary or beneficial to be formal. Otherwise, she was the same girl that Sayako had come to love all over again at the hospital. Her goddaughter, only wiser and more fragile than the child was willing to admit. Smiling, Sayako handed Yumi a folder, "Here is the information on the all of the people that will be living on the estate. The maids have their own quarters on one wing of the home; their paperwork is at the bottom as I simply relocated some of the maids that I trust who were working here and sent them their. As for the other two, I'm pretty sure that you know them fairly well already..."

"Alright, let's see...First Medical Overseer...Jun Hono- JUN-SAN!"

'_Yes, still the goddaughter I remember,_ "Yes, Jun-san. As you're her number one patient, as well as the fact that she sees you as her own child, we decided that she would be the best person to take the role of day to day guardian. As your primary doctor, she can also make legal decisions concerning you when Sei is not present or able to. She cannot do anything with your money or property however. If you want, I can manage your money for you, and invest in some of the same companies that the Ogasawara family does. It will be productive and you will be gaining money at the same time. When you're of age and finish with your schooling I will begin to train you in marketing and business management, if only to maintain what you have."

"That's fine," Yumi said absently, a warm feeling in her chest. Although she'd never admit to anyone but Jun herself, Yumi loved Jun and saw her as a mother figure just as Jun thought of Yumi as her own child. "It would be a great help if you would manage my finances for me, and I will appreciate the training. Now let's see the other person... Medical Apprentice and Minder...! Oba-san, is this real!"

Sayako held back a giggle as various emotions played out in Yumi's eyes. Even though she was now very good at maintaining a composed look on her face, Sayako could read her eyes like a book, "Yes, Yumi-chan it's real. Jun-san was looking for a new apprentice that was already interested in the medical field. She was also looking for someone who would get along well with her surrogate daughter...?" Her words came to a halt as she noticed the sudden panicked look cross Yumi's face.

"We gotta go! Oba-san, thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait, take this." Sayako moved over and placed a lanyard around Yumi's neck with a card on it. "This is your security card for both my and your estates. After being at the medical center in America, I'm sure you're used to the type of security devices and such. Now, run along Yumi-chan."

"Yes, ma'am!" And with that she was gone, all formal etiquette forgotten as she grab her sister's hand and ran out of the building with great speed, too fast for Sayako to reprimand her.

"Yumi, slow down! You're not supposed to run!" Sei shouted as she was pulled along.

"That's not important, we have to hurry before it's too late! I have to save them!"

"Before it's too late for what! Save what?"

"My Vases!"

* * *

><p>Shimako, by nature, was a very observant person. That's why, when objects started flying, she was able to escape to a safer location relatively unharmed, along with Youko. However, being observant doesn't always allow for one to have information. "Umm, Youko-sama, do you know what's going on?"<p>

The two of them were currently sitting on a large couch across the room from the action.

"Hm... well, judging from the looks on their faces, it would seem that Sachiko and the girl currently throwing vases at her are acquainted with one another, and probably not on the best of terms at the moment."

"That would be an accurate statement, Youko-chan." Startled, both young women turned to their side to find a certain doctor they had come to know fairly well.

"Ah, Jun-san. Was your flight here pleasant? And shouldn't someone be stopping her?"

"I'm about to. The last thing I want is for Yumi to get riled up in anger. Maybe we can clean up before-"

"Too late." Shimako said quietly, and yet with that one statement everyone went quiet as Yumi moved into the room, her hair everywhere and breathing heavily. Her eyes were locked on to the girl that was currently holding a (Boda) vase above her head. A girl that was now clearly very, _very _scared.

"Ah. Y-Yumi-sama..." The girl managed to squeak out, attempting to hide the vase behind her back.

If one looked closely, they could've seen Yumi's eye twitch. "...Touko-chan..!"

Jun nodded to herself. "Yep, she's pissed."

* * *

><p>AN: And, here we go, another chapter after a good wait. Touko finally makes her debut, after being mentioned in a previous chapter. Let's see how she complicates things for everyone else. As always, thanks for everyone who reviews and although life might sometimes keep me from answering them, they're definitely a booster to my morale. That's why you have to let me know what you think! Until next time!


	13. A Home Where the Heart Isn't

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

'Lo, everyone! Been a while, hasn't it? Here we are with a new chapter of In Need of Love. Sorry about the long stall, my laptop decided that it had a good run, and was finally time to join the server in the sky. It will be missed. As such, chapters might (more likely _will_) be delayed, but still posted. Have no fear, I'm not abandoning anything; there are people who are waiting for the new chapters.

On that note, Thanks to everyone who reviews and keeps up with my meager piece of FanFiction. You all are the reason that I'm eager to get a new PC so I can pump out the chapters that you are all looking forward to. Your support is really appreciated.

And with that, on with the show!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Last Time~<strong>_

_Shimako, by nature, was a very observant person. That's why, when objects started flying, she was able to escape to a safer location relatively unharmed, along with Youko. However, being observant doesn't always allow for one to have information. "Um, Youko-sama, do you know what's going on?"_

_The two of them were currently sitting on a large couch across the room from the action._

"_Hm... well, judging from the looks on their faces, it would seem that Sachiko and the girl currently throwing vases at her are acquainted with one another, and probably not on the best of terms at the moment."_

"_That would be an accurate statement, Youko-chan." Startled, both young women turned to their side to find a certain doctor they had come to know fairly well._

"_Ah, Jun-san. Was your flight here pleasant? And shouldn't someone be stopping her?"_

"_I'm about to. The last thing I want is for Yumi to get riled up in anger. Maybe we can clean up before-"_

"_Too late." Shimako said quietly, and yet with that one statement everyone went quiet as Yumi moved into the room, her hair everywhere and breathing heavily. Her eyes were locked on to the girl that was currently holding a (Boda) vase above her head. A girl that was now clearly very, very scared._

"_Ah. Y-Yumi-sama..." The girl managed to squeak out, attempting to hide the vase behind her back._

_If one looked closely, they could've seen Yumi's eye twitch. "...Touko-chan..!"_

_Jun nodded to herself. "Yep, she's pissed."_

_**~Present Time~**_

"...At any rate, everyone, this is Touko Matsudaira."

With that, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Ever since telling everyone to help clean, Yumi had been eerily quiet, speaking only to the maids that were on standby ready to clean the mess themselves. Yumi had deterred them, stating that the ones responsible would clean up this time. After an hour of cleaning, they were now sitting in a large living room, all very comfortable on the couches. Across from everyone, Yumi was seated on a bean bag chair, Touko sitting _very _close to her- a fact that didn't escape notice. Tea and snacks were set out for them, smooth jazz playing softly in the background. Everyone was watching Yumi as she swayed back and forth slightly, eyes closed as she subconsciously hummed to the different tunes that played. It was quite cute to watch.

"I'm surprised," Jun spoke after sipping some of the tea in front of her, "I expected you to go ballistic on everyone, especially Touko and Sachiko." Said girls tensed upon being called out, however Yumi shook her head.

"It would be hypocritical of me to yell at them for throwing vases at each other, especially since most of them remember the incident at the medical center." At this statement, Yoshino nodded sagely while Shimako and Sachiko subconsciously rubbed past wounds as they recalled said occasion. "That said," Yumi turned to Sachiko and looked her straight in the eyes, absolutely serious, "Please refrain from throwing breakable and non-replaceable things at people." Sachiko could only nod in response while refraining from responding to Touko, who was grinning smugly at her.

*Flick*

"Y-Yumi-sama!?" Touko cried out, grabbing her forehead in slight pain.

"That goes double for you, Miss Troublemaker! I _know _you were the one who started throwing things first! What would have happened if that had been Jun-san's things you had broken?" Touko paled. She knew _exactly _what would have happened. Seeing her nod, Yumi smiled, "It looks like you're going to have to join me in learning to control our tempers," She said, giving Touko a gentle hug that the younger girl leaned into.

"Hoho," Sei grinned as she looked at the pair, "Will you look at that! Only been back a day and you've already picked up a girlfriend! You foxy girl!"

Touko blushed, while Yumi simply sighed and waved off the taunt, "It's nothing like that. Touko-chan was the one who referred me to the medical center a year ago. She and Yoshino are my dearest friends."

If she noticed the look on Touko's face at that comment she ignored it.

While Yumi was still talking to everyone, Shimako had been watching Touko. Therefore it was only she and surprisingly enough, Jun, who noticed Touko's look of confusion from Yumi's comment just before her attention suddenly shifted to Yoshino, an unreadable expression on her face. After a moment however, it shifted to disbelief, clarity, and then settled on anger. Intense anger.

However, before could act upon that anger, Yumi's hand tightly enclosed around hers. Yumi was still talking to the others, but she wouldn't let go of Touko's hand, not that Touko minded. With a sigh, Touko nodded and just moved closer to the older girl, still upset.

'_Does she know about Yumi and Yoshino-san?' _Shimako thought to herself, _"But why would she respond that negatively? Even if she doesn't like her, that was a bit extreme... Then again, she did start tossing vases as soon as she saw Ogasawara-san...'_

Jun's line of thinking was slightly different. '_It looks like Touko caught on to the change in Yumi and Yoshino's relationship quicker than I thought. I know Yumi wasn't going to actually tell her, so I figured Touko would speculate and broach the subject within the next week. When it comes to emotional ties, she's sharper than I thought. I wonder how this will play out?'_ She got up and stretched, "Alright, I need to head to my office to get settled in. Touko, you still need to get set up as well, so you can help me."

"...Yes, Ma'am." Touko got to her feet, "Excuse me Yumi-sama. I will return as soon as I can. Oh, I almost forgot, the chef wanted to speak to you." With a nod from Yumi she followed Jun out of the room.

"Alright," Yumi said, suddenly becoming much more serious as she looked between Sachiko and Yoshino, "What happened?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Sachiko asked. Yumi ignored her and turned to Yoshino, who was unnerved by her stare.

"Ah. When we arrived here, we were escorted in by a maid and led into here. That's where we ran into Touko-chan. The moment Touko saw Sachiko, she went ballistic, chewing her out and stating that Sachiko had no right coming anywhere near here. Sachiko-sama, in her classic form, lost her temper and went off, shouting that the entire estate belonged to her family and threatened to have her escorted off the property. That's when they started throwing things."

"And, for the record, who started throwing things first?"

"Touko did."

"Thought so."

"Speaking of which," Sei spoke up, "Back at the Ogasawara Mansion you were suddenly worried about your vases and ran over here. How did you know what happened?"

"Because every time Ogasawara-sama and Touko-chan are in the same room, they always end up throwing stuff at each other. Usually stuff that's not theirs. I don't know why, though. They used to get along quite well, from what I've been told."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because Ogasawara-sama and Touko-chan are cousins, so they have known each other for a long time. She's told me and Yoshino a lot of stories about when they were younger. On a side note..." Yumi turned her attention back to Sachiko, "From the story that Yoshino said earlier I can see that none of you are aware of this, so I'll tell you right now: This estate does _not _belong to the Ogasawara family. This estate and almost everything in and around it is Honokawa property. Touko-chan resides here as well, so you have no right nor authority to threaten to have anyone escorted off of my property. Only those who reside here and my godparents have that authority."

"WAIT! TOUKO LIVES HERE!?"

Yumi blinked. She had expected Yoshino to question Touko's presence and had suspected Sachiko might get upset, but she hadn't expected Shimako and Nana to be upset as well. Nonetheless she nodded. "Jun-san took Touko-chan on as an apprentice. There are other reasons as well, but they are none of your concern. Now!" Yumi clapped her hands together, all previous sternness gone, "For tonight, I've ordered quite a bit of food for all of us, so let's pick out a movie that we can watch!"

"How about you tell us about your time in America?" Sei more stated than asked, grinning her classic grin, "How little Yumi became the incredible 'Mio-Mio'?"

"Oh. That was by accident."

From the doorway, where she was aware Yumi knew she was listening from, Jun smiled at the memory.

~_**Several months ago~**_

"Alright, Ms. Weitz, your recovery is progressing just fine. At this rate, you'll be back on the scene in no time."

Jun smiled at the relieved look on her patient's face. Incidentally, they also happened to be good friends for quite a while now. Thus it was a relief to see her recovery going well.

"That's wonderful. I was scared that something would go wrong."

Jun laughed lightly, "I told you before, I never fail at what I do. Come on Kris, let's go by my office to get the paperwork." The two made their way out into the hallway. "Any idea what you're going to come up with next?"

"No idea," Kris replied, "I've got writer's block. I want to try something different this time; something with a flair or a _twist..._"

As they reached the office Kris smiled as she heard the very familiar music playing in the room. "You actually listen to those CDs?"

"From time to time," Jun replied as she gathered paperwork, "Recently though, a certain patient of mine has been listening to them. In fact, she's been quite taken with this very song in particular."

"Ah. She likes it that much huh?" Kris stated, a proud smile on her face as the two walked out of the office, paperwork in hand.

"Actually, she quite hates it."

"What!?" That was a shock, and, to be honest, also hurt a bit. "I thought you said she was taken with the song?"

Jun was about to reply when perhaps one of her better ideas struck her mind. "Follow me, and you'll see." Suddenly spinning around, Jun walked off in a different direction, Kris scuffling behind.

As they made their way through several higher security areas, Kris was given a temporary pass that said 'Restricted Area – Visitor's limited access'. _'Where in the world are we going?_' She thought to herself. Suddenly, she found them entering a large outside garden that she had no idea ever existed as part of the medical facility. As they made their way towards the center, a beautiful melodic voice became clearer, as well as the sound of an acoustic guitar.

_~The man in the moon's got a cold in the back of his head today~_

_~So dark is the river as the old bridge of lovers finds it's getting washed all away~_

_~And there the three wise men in the darkness of the desert, still trying to be finding their way~yay~_

_~The tables have been laid, the food has been set but the cost of the eating is too much for most to pay~_

_~You think a little love is all ya need~_

_~But love is such a small thing, can't you see?~_

_~I think you'll find it sits in a book, changes the words that you read~_

Kris was stunned. "That's- that's my song!" Pushing forward, she came to a stop near the center of the garden. There, surrounded by many other people of all shapes and sizes was a young woman, sitting on a bench, strumming an acoustic guitar as she continued to sing, the crowd swaying to her music. But what caught Kris' attention most of all was the happy expression as she sang, like nothing else in the world mattered. As Jun moved near her, Kris whispered, "I thought you said she hated my song? She looks so happy!"

Jun nodded, "Personally, I think it's more that she doesn't care for Dance/Electronica in general. She said that the lyrics were wonderful, but the background music was terrible."

Kris nodded absently. She could feel it. This is what she had been looking for. She was on the verge of finding what she needed for her muse to get back in action. "That's an amazing acoustic cover! How long has she been playing the guitar?"

"About two months. I started teaching her because she was bored staying here doing nothing."

"...You're joking. She's only been playing music for two months!?"

"Oh, no. She's just started the acoustic guitar two months ago. She's been playing the piano for years though, but she'll never tell anyone about it. She's pretty talented."

Talented didn't begin to describe Kris' thoughts about the young girl. "Jun, how long will she be here?"

Jun thought for a moment, "Her recreation time out here in the garden should be for another two hours, unless she gets bored. Why?"

"Because I need to get some equipment and some documents! You try to keep from getting bored until I get back!" With that, she was off, literally running out of the garden.

After a moment Jun walked forward towards, the girl stopping her performance as the older woman drew near. "Quite the performance, Yumi."

Yumi nodded, her face now emotionless, and Jun bit back a sigh. Ever since she had awoken here at the medical center, she was like this, dispirited, blank. She didn't care for anything at all. The only time she would show any emotion at all was when her or Saeko was around, and only because they were the only people that she knew. She had hoped that music would be able to open her up and help her to express herself, and so far it seemed that it was working. But still, it would be a long project.

Jun turned to the others around, "We need some privacy." And with that statement, everyone else immediately left the garden, leaving only her and Yumi. She noticed Yumi relax visibly. "It seems that your cover of the song is coming along nicely. You revised the acoustics again, didn't you?"

Yumi nodded, "Yes. The vocals weren't as fluid as the original singer's but it is still fun to sing. The song would be better if there were more instruments to accompany it, though. Were you able to come up with an estimate of how much my time here is going to cost in the end?"

Staying silent, Jun past the young girl a sheet of paper. After a moment of silence, Yumi looked up straight into Jun's eyes. Yumi didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all. She knew there was no way Saeko could pay that amount. However, looking into Jun's eyes, Yumi could see what the older woman didn't say as well. "You have a plan."

Jun nodded, "The woman who was with me earlier? She was the one who made that album with that song you covered. She took a liking to your acoustic version and asked me to keep you here until she came back with her music equipment."

"You want me to perform." Yumi stated.

"No, I want you to use your talents. You yourself asked me to find a way for you to provide for yourself. You knew Saeko-san wouldn't be able to pay for your expenses without hurting herself. And above all, music makes you happy. We both know you love playing and singing. All I did was let someone else know that you're talented at what you like to do. What happens next is up to you."

Yumi looked at her for a long time before nodding. With a small smile, Jun joined the younger girl on the bench as Yumi strummed softly on the guitar. After a short while, Jun got up and left, coming back a moment later with Kris and a few other women. As soon as she saw Yumi, Kris moved over to her, but not too close as she could see the young woman's wariness.

"Jun told me that she told you a little about me. My name's Kris Weitz. I was walking with Jun when I heard your acoustic cover of one of my songs. To be honest, for a while I've been at a standstill. I've been trying to come up with something new, but kept coming up blank. However, after listening to you playing and singing, I feel like I'm on the verge of finding it. Honestly, I find it amazing that you've only been playing the guitar for a few months. That's why I wanted to ask for your help. I want to remake the original song for a new album, using your acoustic arrangement as the basis. I also want you on the keyboard for the song to help put it all together. Jun told me that you were amazing on the keys."

Yumi looked over to the other women who were setting up the music equipment and her eyes stopped on the electric keyboard. "I...think that sounds fun."

Kris sighed in relief. Jun had told her that the girl was wary of people in general, and honestly she hadn't expected to get her to agree so easily. That was past of the reason that she hadn't brought any men with her to set up the equipment. "Thanks. So tell me, what made you decide to make a cover of this song in particular?"

"I hated the original." Kris inwardly cringed at the blunt response as Yumi continued, "But I loved the vocals. I thought the song would have been wonderful if the vocals had been accompanied by smooth jazz background music. However, I couldn't get it just right with just an acoustic."

"Do you mind giving us a run through with what you came up with? That way, we can have someone switch with you while you get on the keyboard. Then we'll go through it a couple of times, working in the other instruments while I'll handle the vocals. Sound good?"

"It does." Yumi agreed, "Besides, this song sounds truly wonderful when it's you singing it." Without another word, Yumi began strumming her guitar, softly singing the song that she had been singing earlier. As she played, she had her eyes closed, never noticing the others as their eyes widened and shined in delight.

When she finished, Kris was absolutely gushing. "That was wonderful! I think I know exactly what it is I've been missing! Alright Yumi, move over to the keyboard. My girl is going to play your guitar part, but this time she's going to add a bit of a flair to it; a twist. Just listen the first time, and when we start again, join in on the keyboard."

Jun watched as the group went over the piece over and over again. Once Yumi had joined in on the keyboard, and the drums jumped in as well, it all came together perfectly.

'_Yes!_' Kris thought, _'This is it! This is what I've been looking for! These are my vocals; this is my song, straight up with a twist! This jazz blend is exactly what I've been looking for! And this girl, she's amazing! She heard us go over it once, and she's already got an amazing piano part for it! Jun was right, this girl is talent incarnate!' _"I knew it! That was an amazing practice session! Yeah, I can definitely feel it, my muse is back!"

Jun noticed that Yumi was smiling as well. It was a small smile, but that alone was a major improvement. She was glad that she had gotten Kris involved.

"I'm glad that I could help you." Yumi said, the small smile remaining on her face, "It was fun...how do you say..ah! It was fun jamming with you guys."

Kris' eyes were sparkling now as she approached Yumi, "You're even more amazing than I thought! I can see why Jun wanted me to meet you! Yumi... how would you like to sign on with my label, 'Fly Again Music'?"

"...Eh?"

_**~Present Time~**_

Jun shook her head as Yumi finished retelling the story. She hadn't expected Jun to make an offer right then and there, but apparently Yumi had more talent that even she had thought. A month later, Kris released her new Jazz album '_Straight up with a Twist'_ with its song 'Feel what you want' topping the charts. The album was also used to get Yumi or rather, Mio-Mio on the scene and was a major hit.

"...And that's pretty much how it happened." Yumi finished. During story telling, the food she ordered had come and gone. Touko had returned in the middle of the story and had sat quietly, listening to the tale with rapt interest. As Yumi looked around, she noticed that Nana and Yoshino were both drifting off and smiled softly. She couldn't smother the sharp pang in her heart as she watched Yoshino laying in Rei's arms, though she hid it well enough.

"Ah, it's getting late. How about we all retire for the night? There's still a lot that we can do tomorrow if everyone is so inclined. Besides, there are some school papers that I want to go over before the night is over."

"You know," Sei said as she got up, "It's kinda weird how you switch from normal to proper talk in mid sentence like that. You gotta cut loose sometimes!"

"Yumi laughed lightly, "I have to get used to it. Follow me, I'll show everyone to their rooms." Everyone followed her out to the hallway where she suddenly stopped.

"Yumi-san?" Shimako looked at her questioningly, "Is there something the matter?"

Yumi turned to everyone, "In retrospect... this is my first time here as well, so I don't know where the rooms are."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the light her face as she admitted it.

* * *

><p>"And finally, we come to your room, Shimako-sama. The room further down is the room that I'll be sleeping in tonight. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to my room and ask me. Goodnight."<p>

"Goodnight, Yumi-chan." If Yumi wanted to refer to her as 'sama', then she would refer to her with 'chan'. With a smile, Shimako walked into her room and examined it. It was beautiful and just it alone tempted her to ask if Yumi might be willing to rent it out to her. As she sat down on the bed, she opened up her bag to find her comb.

"Huh? This is... Yumi-chan's bag?" _'I must have grabbed hers by mistake. Should I go give it to her and get mine? She did say that she was going to go over school papers before she went to bed...'_ Nodding to herself rose and made her way out of the room.

The hallway was dark save for the occasional lamp that lit the area. Walking slowly, Shimako made her way down the hall towards the room Yumi was residing in for the night. As she got closer, she stopped as she heard voices.

"-accosted you early this morning. You had another attack." It was Jun's voice.

"I..." It was low, but Shimako could make out Yumi's voice.

"There is no reason to hold back your feelings, Yumi. That is part of the reason that we have these sit-downs. Don't keep your feelings bottled up."

"I...I..." There was a small thud, and suddenly Yumi's voice was muffled, "I was so scared! When that man came at me on the way to school, I just froze up! Even if I was shouting at him, I couldn't move at all! If Nana hadn't come and saved me when she did, I don't know what would have happened!"

Shimako stilled a gasp. She remembered Nana mentioning that Yumi had been accosted that morning, but she had no idea had truly shaken her that much. She hadn't shown any outward appearance of it at all. _'She's a performer!'_ Shimako realized. _'She's performed on stage in front of thousands. Of course she's a master of hiding her emotions behind a mask!'_

The room was quiet for a moment save for a few sobs. Then Jun's soft voice rang out. "What happened between you and Yoshino-chan? You hid it well, but I could tell you were tense around her all day. Yet she and Hasekura seemed to be near clinging to you the entire time I observed you."

"..." The reply was muffled, but Shimako didn't need to hear the answer. She already knew what had happened.

"I see. And how do you feel about it, Yumi? What are your initial feelings about Hasekura and Yoshino?"

"I hate her!" The frustrated cry rang out from the room, absolutely shocking Shimako. "I hate her so much! I hate her for taking Yoshino away from me! Why!?" The sobs grew even worse as Yumi broke down. "Why does she love her? Why can't she love me like I love her? Why does everyone I love leave me!?"

Shimako wanted nothing more than to rush into the room and console the sobbing girl. She wanted to hold her in her arms and erase the pain in her heart. But she couldn't. She should never have heard Yumi pouring her heart out in the first place, and if Yumi ever found out, she would never forgive her. Shaking her head, she came back to the present. "I shouldn't be here. I need to leave before I run into anyone."

"I think it's too late for that."

* * *

><p>AN: For the record, I do not own the song 'Feel what you want', although I do own a copy of the album 'Straight up with a twist'.


	14. Conversations

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>As she gazed at the person in front of her, Shimako was convinced it was an act of divine intervention that kept her from screaming in surprise. That said, it took a few seconds for her heart to calm down from being so startled. "Yoshino-san! Please don't scare me like that" Shimako hissed in a quiet, yet annoyed tone.<p>

"Shimako-san, what were you looking at..?" Yoshino asked, glancing past her towards the ajar door, "Did you find something interesting..!" She was cut short by Shimako pulling her quickly away from the room and down the hall. But it was too late, and Yoshino had already seen into the room, her eyes firm as she looked at Shimako, "What's going on?"

"I took Yumi-chan's bag by mistake and was going to return it. I stopped when I realized that she and Jun-san were talking. I...was just about to walk away when you spoke up."

"..."

"..."

"...And that's all..?"

"Y-Yes. That's it."

"..."

"..."

Shimako, although a bit of an enigma by nature, was a terrible liar.

"...So you don't know why Yumi was crying?"

*Shake shake*

"Then I'll just ask Yumi myself!"

It should be noted that Yoshino had enough tact to, in fact, _not _barge into the room and demand for Yumi to tell her what's wrong, and thus wasn't actually planning on doing it.

Alas, while Shimako was a terrible liar, she was even worse at poker.

"No! You can't!" Unfortunately for the both of them, she spoke a little too loud.

"Just what are you two doing?" Both of them turned to find the imposing figure of Jun Honokawa glaring at them.

"We're both going to visit Yumi's room," Yoshino said without missing a beat, "We just ran into each other."

"I see..." Jun replied, looking at the two of them, "Well, don't let me stop you. Yumi's room is on the other side of the wing. Just ask one of the maids and they'll take you there. Don't keep her up for too long, though. It's been a long day for her."

"We won't. Thanks." Taking Shimako's hand, Yoshino lead their way down the hall until they came across a maid. "Can you take us to Yumi's room?" With a nod, the young woman led the way, the three silently walking for a few minutes until at last they came to a stop.

"Yumi-sama," the maid spoke, knocking on the door, "Todo-san and Shimazu-san are here to see you."

"You can come in~" The maid opened the door and they (the maid included) couldn't help but stare. The room was beyond huge and fit for a princess, adorned with lace and ribbons; as well as books. And in the very center, Yumi sat up from an overabundance of blankets and pillows. "Thank you, would you like to join us, Sari?" Startled, the young maid shook her head out of reflex, only realizing she did so after noticing the slightly disappointed look Yumi quickly hid. "Perhaps another time, then. Have a good night, Sari."

With a bow, Sari left the room and Shimako swore she heard her cursing herself for her stupidity. "What brings the two of you here?" Yumi asked, turning back to the two of them, "I don't..?" She fell silent as Yoshino moved over and stared her straight in the eyes before suddenly embracing her. "What's wrong, Yoshino?" Yumi asked, hugging her back gently, "Did something happen?" Despite herself, Shimako couldn't help but feel a sudden pang of jealousy, one that she quickly squashed.

It's nothing," Yoshino replied, seemingly satisfied with whatever she saw as she pulled back, "I just felt like it. Anyway, I came here because with everything that happened, I almost forgot to give you this." Taking Yumi's hand, she pushed a small package into it. Then, before Yumi could question her, Yoshino moved in close and kissed her on the cheek. "Welcome home, Yumi. See you in the morning." Spinning around, with a wink to Shimako she was out the door before either of the others could speak.

Yumi stared at the small package for good moment before recovering. "Even now, I sometimes wonder if I truly understand her... Sorry about that, Shimako-sama. What is it that you need of me?"

Shimako noted to herself that Yumi had reverted, once again, to a more formal way of speaking. Shaking away her thoughts, she held out the bag she had in front of her, "This bag belongs to you, Yumi-chan. I grabbed it by mistake."

"That means that I most likely took your bag by mistake as well." Yumi stated as she took back her bag, before her eyes widened suddenly. "You didn't go through it, did you?"

I opened it to search for something of mine, but I did not go looking through your things, if that's what you're asking." Shimako replied, slightly affronted.

"No offense meant, Shimako-sama. Come with me, if you don't mind?" Spinning around, Yumi walked off, a slightly confused and curious Shimako trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>"Wow~ It's beautiful!" The two were standing on the large balcony connected to Yumi's room, Shimako gazing out at the moonlit city in adoration.<p>

"It is, isn't it?" Yumi agreed as she also admired the view. "It's strange. Even though it is the same sky, gazing up at the stars from here gives me a very different feeling than when I would watch them back home."

"Back home?" Shimako questioned, "Are you referring to America?"

"That's right," Yumi said softly, "I may have only lived there for a year, but even with all of the downs that happened while I was there, I still would have rather stayed there instead of returning here..."

This was a surprise to Shimako. She knew there had been arguments about Yumi's living arrangements, but to think that Yumi hadn't wanted to return to Japan at all!" Yumi noticed the expression on her face and smiled softly, "Is it truly that surprising? Almost all of the memories I have of Japan are from middle school and below. For me, it's as if I have been away for three years instead of just one. It's different."

Shimako let what Yumi said sink in before responding, "I can understand your feelings about it being different from your memories. And yet, wasn't it the same in America? It was a place that you had never been to before, and everyone spoke a different language? Wasn't it even harder to adjust there?"

Yumi smiled again, this time with a little more warmth in her eyes, "It wasn't as hard as you would think. Jun-san and my aunt were with me, and I already spoke English. I was at the medical center most of the time, and when I was finally feeling good enough to become more active, everything happened at once. Once minute I was just playing a guitar, the next I was signing on with Kris. Before I knew it, I had already established an identity there. It was something that I had never done here in Japan. Coming back here meant leaving behind a lot of people that I had met, and even more people that I inspired, like the two girls that you met at the medical center." Indeed, Shimako could recall the looks of adoration the two girls had as they spoke to Yumi back then. "In the end, however, I didn't have a choice in the matter and was forced back here."

"What do you mean 'forced'?" Shimako asked, frowning, "Isn't Onee-sama your legal guardian? She forced you to return?"

"Oh, no," Yumi quickly shook her head, "It was Jun-san that made me come back. You all were there at the medical center when we had the argument, although it's probably something your wouldn't remember."

"...That's right," Shimako said, thinking back, "I think she said something one the lines of your mother and aunt not forgiving her if you went to school anywhere but Lilian."

Yumi nodded in surprise, "That's right. You've got a pretty good memory, Shimako-sama. But yeah, that's the main reason. Although, I admit, there were other reasons that I needed to return, but those are topics for another day. I think I'll head to bed. Let's go back in."

Once they returned to the room, Yumi escorted Shimako to the door. "Well, Shimako-sama, I must admit that I enjoyed our conversation, even though it was rather one-sided. Hopefully, we can talk more in the future. Perhaps next time you'll tell me more about yourself?"

Shimako smiled and nodded, "I would be happy to tell you more about myself next time. Have a good night, Yumi-chan." With a slight bow and another smile, Shimako exited the room, Yumi smiling at her as she left.

That smile was gone as soon as the door clicked closed.

"I don't like her."

Turning around, Yumi slowly walked over to the source of the voice. Unknownst to both Shimako and Yoshino, Touko had been lying amidst the massive pile of blankets and pillows that Yumi had gotten up from the entire time, and had been paying much attention to the conversations that took place. In fact Yumi, knowing full well that Touko was listening, had kept the patio door open for just that reason. Neither she nor Touko felt it was eavesdropping in the slightest, as Touko had done nothing at all to hide both her presence and the fact that she was paying attention from amongst the blankets. The fact that said bed of blankets took up over halve the room was conveniently ignored.

Lying down next to her, Yumi looked at the younger girl. "Oh? Tell me what you know of her. I don't know enough about her to decide whether or not I like her."

Moving closer to Yumi, Touko nodded. "Shimako Todo. Lilian's current Rosa Gigantea, she is Sei-sama's _petite soeur_, or little sister. If you were to ask the school, halve would say that she's lovely and kind, purity incarnate. The other halve would say that she's an enigma, a girl that you can never tell what she's thinking. She's very popular among the student population, but then, all of the Yamayurikai are. She's the only third year member to not have a _petite soeur_, although this is only because the majority of the school don't know that you returned Sachiko's rosary."

Yumi nodded. Yoshino had mentioned that last part as well. She also had revealed, upon Yumi's questioning, that Yumi was still part of the Yamayurikai, partly due to her not being dropped from the school rosters, mostly because none of the other girls would even think of her _not_ being part of it. Patting Touko's hand, she motioned for her to continue. "Shimako-sama is unusual in that she became Rosa Gigantea in her second year instead of her third year. She's also placed in the top five prettiest girls of Lilian." She said that last part with a small amount of venom.

Yumi looked over at her. "You disagree, Touko-chan?"

"She's pretty," Touko stated, waving her hand in the air, "However she doesn't compare to you, Yumi-sama. Besides, I dislike nosy people like her."

Ignoring the compliment, Yumi looked at her questioningly, "Nosy?"

Touko nodded as she snuggled into Yumi's side. "She was eavesdropping on you and Jun-sama while you were in her office."

Yumi shot up, "She what!? How much did she hear!?"

"I don't know. Just after you went back to your room, Jun-sama caught her and Yoshino-san in the hallway. I was watching them from afar."

"Oh? Then how did you get here before they did?"

"I cut through Jun-sama's office. It takes five minutes to get here by going around."

"Do you know if Yoshino heard anything?"

Touko noticed the pensive look on Yumi's face, and shook her head. "No, she encountered Shimako-sama after Shimako had began to move away. I don't know if Shimako said anything to her, though."

"I see..."

Pulling Yumi back down, Touko changed the topic. "Enough of that. What was it that Yoshino-sama gave you?"

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Pulling the small package out from her pocket, she opened it up and gasped. Inside was a very pretty silver bracelet. On it, in elegant writing was the inscription '~Friends Forever~'.

"'Friends Forever'... Yumi-sama?" Yumi didn't reply as she quietly slipped the bracelet on, it fitting her left arm perfectly. Touko noticed the complicated expression on her face as the older girl fingered the engraved writing, an expression that she couldn't decipher. Then, a sudden look of clarity graced her face before it shifted to anger. "THAT HARLOT! She broke up with you!"

That sudden outburst was more than enough to bring Yumi back to reality. Turning around, she looked at Touko. "I was hoping you forgot that fact." She deadpanned.

However, Touko wasn't having it. "Of course not! Who the hell does she think she is!? What gives her the right to break up with you!? How could she do something like that!? Doesn't she even care about how you feel?"

"Stop that," Yumi said with a small glare, "Yoshino didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that broke up with her. Our relationship was doomed to fail. I knew it the entire time-"

"-That she loved Rei-sama?" Touko finished, surprising Yumi. "I told you that from the very start! I told you that she wouldn't be able to love you the way you loved her! I knew you would end up getting hurt! So why did you pick her!?"

"One can't help whom they fall in love with, Touko-chan." Yumi admonished lightly, "Besides, it's over now. We'll just stay the best of friends. I'm content with how things turned out. It could have ended a lot worse. And it was my fault in the first place. I should have known better than to try for a relationship so soon after recovering. I just..." Yumi fell silent, looking away as she pulled a blanket close.

"Yumi-sama..?" Yumi didn't respond, instead wrapping the blanket around her in an effort to hide the tears that were beginning to fall, and Touko's heart plummeted. This was a side of Yumi that only she, Jun, and Taeko had ever seen. A fragile Yumi who couldn't take being hurt anymore. The side of herself that she kept tightly locked away. A side that she would only show to Touko and Jun.

If only for a moment.

"It's nothing, Touko-chan. It's in the past now. We're still friends, and that's fine. Best to move on, and not dwell on it."

"Does that mean that you'll take my feelings for you into consideration, then?" Yumi wasn't entirely surprised by Touko's question, although she didn't expect it to be so soon. Unknown to everyone but Jun, Touko had spent the better part of the previous year in America alongside Yumi. She and Touko had bonded very quickly, becoming the best of friends, a friendship that was equal, and perhaps greater than her friendship with Yoshino. Touko had also spent most of said year attempting to persuade Yumi to go out with her, although to date she has been less than successful. Yumi was still trying to figure out how Touko spent that much time away from Lilian and had still managed to pass her first year, but she didn't want to actually ask.

Needless to say, Yumi knew _exactly_ how Touko felt about her. And what more, it wasn't the old Yumi that Touko had fallen in love with. Touko had fallen completely in love with the real, current Yumi. The Yumi who had attempted suicide, the Yumi who was a star, the Yumi who had more darkness to her than the Yumi that had previously attended Lilian. She knew that Touko would be safe to go out with. Touko would never, _ever_, hurt her, would put her first and above everything, and always cherish her. And yet, even knowing all of that...

Yumi sighed, "Touko-chan, you already know that I don't love you in that sense. You are precious to me, but my feelings aren't that kind of love. You should really stop pursuing me, I don't want you to get hurt, Touko."

Touko noticed the lack of 'chan' at the end. Yumi was serious. But, so was she. "You never gave us the chance to see if your feelings for me could evolve. You were too fixated on Yoshino-san. And, regardless of what you say, my feelings won't change. How do you know that you won't fall for me if you won't even consider it? That's what dating is all about. It's about exploring a relationship and seeing if it will blossom. All I want is a chance, Yumi-sama!"

Yumi opened her mouth to retort, then closed it. As much as she wanted to argue against it, what Touko was asking for was the exact same thing that Yumi had tried with Yoshino- a chance to win her love. _'Do I really have to the right to deny Touko a chance at happiness? As much as I love her, I'm almost certain that I won't fall IN love with her. __I just don't know what to do...'_ After a few more moments of internal debate, Yumi stared Touko straight in the eyes. "You realize that there is a very high possibility that I will not be able to return your love, don't you?"

Nod.

"And that it is very possible that everything could end terribly, and you end up heartbroken?"

Nod.

"And that if it does do bad, that we could end up hating each other?"

"That will never happen." Touko spoke with absolute conviction, "Even if our relationship doesn't work out, it will never stop us from having the bond that we currently have now. I could never hate you, and I doubt that you could hate me if you tried."

"Don't push your luck." Yumi deadpanned, but inside her heart, she knew that Touko was right. Yumi could never hate her, and she knew that Touko, even if she was heartbroken, would never hate her either. Finally, after another few moments of debate, Yumi looked back at Touko. "Give me a week. I'll give you an answer then. For now though, let's go to bed."

Clapping her hands in a certain rhythm, the lights turned off as the two girls lay back down. Moving close to the older woman, Touko could see that she was blushing slightly. However, Touko was careful not to touch Yumi anywhere besides the arm. Although Yumi was a very skilled actor, Touko was even better, her having been the one to teach Yumi the basics in the first place. So she could see past the calm that Yumi usually exuded, and she knew that Yumi was still adverse to being touched. She had seen it when Yoshino hugged her. It was just for the tiniest of moments, but Yumi had flinched and almost pulled away. However, Yumi was generally okay as long as she was the one to initiate the contact. Which she only did with people she trusted completely.

That's why Touko waited, and after a few moments, Yumi's arm wrapped around her as the two drifted off to sleep. Touko knew that it was only a protective embrace, and that it didn't mean anything romantic, but she was happy. It was proof that Yumi cared about her. Perhaps more than even Yumi herself realized. Touko was certain that she could get Yumi to love her just like she loved Yumi. It would be hard, and would take great care, but Yumi was more than worth it. Contrary to what Yumi believed, Touko had come to love her even more with everything that had happened to her. That Yumi could face such darkness and tragedy, and still end up as a wonderful person was a testament to her beautiful soul. It would be a cold day in hell before she would give up on winning Yumi's love.

As she listened to Yumi's soft breathing, she frowned. There were some obstacles that would need to be dealt with lest all her efforts be for naught. Namely, the girls of the Yamayurikai. She knew for a fact that Sachiko and Shimako were both interested in Yumi, and from what she had seen earlier, that little hussy Nana was showing signs of interest as well! That just wouldn't do. She was going to have to make sure that Yumi spent as little time with them as possible. If they persisted in trying to go for Yumi, then...

Well, they'd be dealt with.

* * *

><p>Far away on the other side of the building, Shimako was having her own thoughts on how to capture the attention of her heart's desire. <em>'Our conversation that we had made me realize just how little I actually know about Yumi-chan. <em>_And I know she must be hurting from what happened between her and Yoshino. Right now, I think that she might need a friend more than she needs a relationship. I'll just take it slowly. She was also right that she really doesn't know very much about me. I think that if we spend more time getting to know each other, we can find a way to connect. Maybe I should invite her out for a walk tomorrow? Yes, a walk around the country side of town should be a good idea. It will give her a small break from all of the hassle and things she's been going to. __I also should apologize for listening in on that private conversation. __I think I'll have to have a talk with Yoshino-san, though. She's sticking to Yumi-chan like glue! I'd much rather it be just the two of us for our walk.'_ With a smile on her face, Shimako fell into the world of dreams. All in all, it was a good day for her.

Yoshino, however, was anything but sleepy. Hugging her knees to her chest, she was simply staring at the bracelet on her wrist, a bracelet that was identical to the one that she had given Yumi, as she spun it around. For a reason that she couldn't comprehend, every time she read the words 'Friends Forever', a tiny pain would appear in her heart, a pain so small she didn't recognize it, but present enough for it to bother her. Sighing to herself, she flopped down on the bed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: And here we are at the end of another chapter! Nothing is ever simple in life, is it? Yumi already knows it, and it looks like the other girls are going to find out the truth of that statement sooner rather than later...

Until next time!


End file.
